I Knew You Were Trouble
by HeyKickey
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Hermione Granger menyetujui taruhan yang dibuat oleh Draco Malfoy, dengan dasar taruhan si Pangeran Slytherin itu mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian Transfigurasi. Jika berhasil Nona Segala Tahu akan menuruti semua perintah Draco selama seminggu, tapi jika gagal Nona Segala Tahu bebas memberikan perintah ke Pangeran Slytherin yang tampan itu. Complete, RnR guys :)
1. Chapter 1

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Apa taruhannya?" Balas Hermione tertarik. "Jika aku berhasil, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku dalam waktu satu minggu." "Dan ?" tanya Hermione. "Kalau aku gagal, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu dalam satu minggu."

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter Cuma milik tante J.K. Rowling seorang. Dan author cuman minjem kok (tanpa bayar juga -")

**Rated: T (**gak tau kalo nantinya nambah –" judulnya aja trouble, mungkin authornya ketularan trouble *evillaugh* )

**Finally i want to say massive thank you for the people who gave a free time to read my first fanfic :D pmiww **

"Selamat Mione, impianmu menjadi ketua murid terwujud!"

"Selamat, dear―Mum dan Dad senang mendengar kau menjadi ketua murid."

"Selamat nona Granger, kau telah membuat bangga Gryffindor."

Dan yang terakhir.

"Selamat nona segala tahu, kau akhirnya bisa satu ruangan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy." "Apa kau senang?" Diam. "Ya, pasti kau senang, siapa yang tidak senang bisa dekat dengan orang tertampan di Hogwarts, seperti―" Diam lagi, "AKUUUU!" katanya dengan bangga seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Well, seharusnya kalian semua tahu siapa yang bisa berkata demikian terhadap seorang Hermione Granger, dan kata-kata 'orang tertampan di Hogwarts.' Mungkin akan lebih memperjelas sebenarnya siapa orang iu, Draco Malfoy. Ya, benar. Satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy Manor yang megah itu. Bagaimana dia tidak bangga mengatakan kalau dirinya sendiri itu tampan? Karena memang faktanya begitu. Gadis-gadis rela melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan pangeran Slytherin itu.

Dan sekarang seorang gadis yang juga tak kalah tenarnya dari Draco Malfoy mendapat kesempatan satu ruangan dengan pangeran Slytherin itu. Gadis itu pintar, dan cukup cantik di kalangan kutu buku, dan yang terakhir, beberapa minggu yang lalu ia telah dinobatkan menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan, dialah Hermione Granger.

Sebelumnya ia memang sangat bersemangat untuk mendapatkan gelar ketua murid perempuan, tapi kalau ia tahu pasangannya adalah seorang pemuda menyebalkan, sombong, dan sok tampan seperti Draco, pasti ia akan merubah hidupnya dan tidak akan membuat peluang sehingga ia tidak akan terpilih menjadi ketua murid perempuan.

"Hei tuan SOK tampan! Sudah beberapa minggu aku mendapatkan ucapan seperti itu, dan kau masih saja mengulangi kata-kata itu."

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengulanginya, agar kau tahu betapa beruntungnya kau Granger."

"Kau pikir aku beruntung? Kau pikir aku senang bisa satu ruangan denganmu, Draco?"

"Yaa, seharusnya kau senang."

"Ow,ow, kau percaya diri sekali tuan sok tampan."

"Bagaimana aku tidak percaya diri, memang faktanya begitu. Kau senang bisa satu ruangan denganku, dan seharusnya kau juga senang karena berhasil membuat iri gadis-gadis lain."

"Ooooohhh! Drakie yang sok tampan. Jujur dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, satu-satunya kesialan yang ada di hidupku adalah bisa berpartner denganmu! Sudahlah! Aku ingin kau diam! Aku ingin belajar untuk ujian Transfigurasi besok."

Kalian pikir pangeran Slytherin akan diam dengan ocehan marah dari putri Gryffindor itu? Tidak. Semua orang juga tahu, kalau pangeran Slytherin tidak mau kalah. Dalam hal apapun itu. "Peduli sekali kau dengan nilai-nilai." Terlihat ekspresi tidak setuju di muka Hermione. "Dracooo, nilai sangat berharga. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus anpa nilai itu!" Dan terlihat ekspresi tidak setuju juga dari Draco Malfoy. "Setelah mendapatkan gelar ketua murid, pekerjaan pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya, bukan kita yang mencari." Ucap pangeran Slytherin dengan sebal tetapi tetap terdapat ekspresi menggoda yang berhasil membuat Hermione terpacing.

"Kau sok sekali bisa mengatakan itu! Aku tidak yakin kau mendapatkan nilai-nilai bagus dengan jujur." Jawab Hermione dengan menggoda juga.

"Kau mengatakan kalau aku mencontek?" Jawab Draco sebal.

"Sepertinya be-gi-tu~." Jawab Hermione lagi dengan nada mengejek dan berkacak pinggang.

"Arrgghh! Aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku tidak mencontek, Granger!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian transfigurasi beberapa hari lagi. Kau berani taruhan?"

"Apa taruhannya?" Balas Hermione tertarik.

"Jika aku berhasil, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku dalam waktu satu minggu."

"Dan ?" tanya Hermione.

"Kalau aku gagal, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu dalam satu minggu." Diam sejenak.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Draco dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione seraya mnegeluarkan senyum yang berhasil membuat gadis-gadis di dunia akan bertekuk lutut.

"Well, aku setuju." Balas Hermione juga mengeluarkan senyum.

**YUUUPPPPSS, guys ! :D Author TBCin aja, hahaha. Pendek ya? Banget! Mang di sengajain pendek. Abis kalo dilanjutin susah nanti ambil jedanya. Jadi, see you di next chapter. Jangan lupa review nya yaaa :D, mentionin twitternya author juga nggak apa (bonus follback kok kalo follow. Wkwkwk :D *sekalin iklan gitu*) (c) judul buat Taylor Swift **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: **Udah dibilangin kalo Harry Potter itu punyanya tante JK. Rowling -"

**Rated: **T, Sampai sekarang sih T, gak tahu di Chapter depan.

**Finally i want to say a massive thank you for the people who gave a free time to gave review and read the next chapter of my first fanfic :D pmiww **

Hermione segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang Ketua Murid miliknya dengan Draco. Sampai detik ini senyumnya masih mengembang. Draco mengajaknya taruhan? Dengan dasar pangeran Slytherin itu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian Transfigurasi? Ha? Apa? Rasanya Hermione ingin tertawa. Selama ini ia berpikir kalau Draco mendapatkan nilai-nilai baik (walaupun tidak sesempurna Hermione) adalah hasil dari mencontek. Ya, beberapa perkiraan nona segala tahu itu memang betul adanya, tapi entahlah untuk ujian transfigurasi mendatang.

"Hei, Mione―Kau tidak sedang gila, kan?" Pertanyaan yang terluncur dari sahabatnya itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan bahagia Hermione. Ron dan Harry saling bertatapan, berharap pertanyaan yang diluncurkan Ginny tidak benar adanya. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau nona segala tahu bisa menjadi gila, apalagi gila karena sudah lelah dengan buku-buku.

"Aku berani taruhan 100 galleon kalau Mione tidak akan benar-benar gila karena buku." Ron terkikik.

"Dan aku berani taruhan 101 galleon kalau kau tetap mencintai hermione meskipun dia gila." Jawab Seamus berbisik yang tiba-tiba datang daan mengambil duduk di dekat Ron.

"Diam kau!" Wajah Ron memerah menyerupai rambutnya. Harry yang mendengar keduanya hanya cekikikan.

"Aku tidak gila, Gin. Aku hanya sedang bahagia." Harry, Ginny, Ron, dan Seamus menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Pangeran sok TAMPAN, dan sok populer itu mengajakku taruhaaaan!" Hermione berbicara dengan bahagia, tapi teman-temannya masih belum mengeri apa yang dikatakan Hermione.

"Kalian tidak mengerti yang aku maksud, eh?" Keempatnya menggeleng.

"Huh! Terpisah denganku telah membuat kalian sedikit slow, eh?" Melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, "Yang aku maksud Draco, Draco Malfoy!" Jelas Hermione, "APAA? Pemuda brengsek itu mengajakmu taruhan?" Tanya Ron. "Tenanglah, Ron! Biarkan Mione menjelaskan dulu." Ginny menengahi.

"Terimakasih, Gin." Lalu Hermione melanjutkan. "Si anak menyebalkan itu berkata kalau dia akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran Transfigurasi..." Cerocos Hermione mejelaskan kepada emannya sampai taruhan apa yang digunakan.

"Aku yakin demi celana merlin yang katanya bau, kalau Mione Pasti yang menang!" Seru Ron. "Aku juga yakin, kalau Malfoy akan menjadi pembantu Mione dalam satu minggu." Tambah Seamus tertawa. Hermione hanya tersenyum bahagia menanggapi kata-kata teman-temannya itu.

Di satu sisi―Draco Malfoy, sedang sibuk di ruang Ketua Murid laki-laki dengan berbagai macam buku transfigurasi di sana-sini, beberapa kali bibirnya komat-kamit menghafalkan materi ujian besok. Draco bukanlah anak yang bodoh, tapi kalau harus menghafalkan isi beberapa buku transfigurasi ini sudah pasti akan membuatnya gila. Tedengar suara seperti lukisan yang terbuka. Sepertinya nona segala tahu telah kembali, itu lebih terbukti karena beberapa saat kemudian terdengar siulan dari mulut Hermione. Draco tersenyum, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu besok, Granger." Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri, dan melanjutkan kegitannya yang sungguh langka untuk ditemukan.

"Dracooooooo!" Teriak Hermione membangunkan Draco Malfoy. Tapi yang dibangunkan malah menarik selimutnya untuk melanjutkan akifitas tidurnya. "Dracoooooo! Beberapa jam lagi kita akan ujian transfigurasi."Teriak Hermione lagi, "Lalu?" Draco mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun "Tunggu dulu, untuk apa kau perhatian denganku seperti ini?" dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Kau sedang tidak salah minum obat kan, Mione? Atau ―"

"Atau apa?" Hermione memotong perkataan Draco. "Atau aku mulai menumbuhkan benih cinta kepadamu?" Hermione berkacak pinggang. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, deh! Sudahlah bangun sana, aku akan membereskan tempat tidurmu." Hermione menarik selimut Draco, sedangkan pemilik selimutnya hanya bingung menatap partnernya itu. "Kau sedang tidak ingin menjebakku kan, nona segala tahu?" Draco masih penasaran dengan kelakuan aneh Hermione.

"Dra-co-mal-foy-yang-sok-tampan, aku tidak sedang menggodamu, menjebakmu atau kelakuan buruk apapun yang sekarang ada di pikiranmu."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu menjadi sangat menakutkan seperti ini?" Tanya draco masih dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kau bilang kelakuanku menakutkan? Oh, sudahlah―begini, kemarin kita taruhan, dan aku yakin aku pasti menang, lalu selama tujuh hari kedepan kau akan menjadi pembantuku, jadi sebelum kau menjadi pembantuku untuk waktu yang lama, aku akan melayanimu. Ya, hitung-hitung sebagai rasa simpatiku kepadamu, Drakie."

Ekspresi sebal terlihat di wajah Draco, "APAAA?" Berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, "Kau kira aku akan kalah melawanmu? Percaya diri sekali kau nona-segala-tahu! Sejak kapan kau bisa sangat percaya diri seperti itu?"

"Sejak aku tinggal satu ruangan denganmu." Hermione lalu tertawa.

"Arrggh!" Draco yang sebal segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Hermione tertawa keras melihat kelakuan sang pewaris tahta itu.

Professor McGonagall membagikan beberapa perkamen yang berisi soal uraian dari pelajaran Transfigurasi kepada murid-muridnya. "Tidak ada mencontek, tidak ada melirik, dan tidak ada yang ramai." Perempuan tua itu segera duduk ke kursinya setelah membagikan perkamen-perkamen soal itu. "Waktunya 60 menit, semoga berhasil anak-anak." Lalu menunjukkan senyum, yang bagi murid-muridnya malah menandakkan sesuatu yang menakutkan, ya―seperti soal ujian yang sulit misalnya.

45 menit telah berlalu sampai Hermione Granger berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan segera maju ke depan untuk mengumpulkan hasil ulangannya. "Tunggu Miss Granger, dan perhatian juga untuk anak-anak yang lain." Katanya dan mengehentikan langkah Hermione. "Hasil ujian kali ini, akan kuumumkan di papan pengumuman ruang guru pada pukul empat sore." Memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya, "dan kau boleh pergi Miss Granger."

Hermione melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Matanya menatap Draco dan perkamennya, tanpa disadarinya Draco telah berdiri dan menatapnya seraya memberi senyum menggodanya. Hermione yang sebal segera mempercepat langkahnya keluar ruangan itu.

"Tunggu Miss Granger!" Teriak Draco terkiki ketika ia sudah berada di luar ruangan ujian itu.

"Apa?" Jawab Hermione singkat.

"Kau takut kalau aku mengalahkanmu?" Tanya Draco menggoda.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau kelihatan sebal seperti itu?"

"Aku sebal karena kau mengikutiku terus!" Jawab Hermione bohong, lalu mempercepat langkahnya pergi meninggalkan Draco Malfoy. Yang ditinggalkan hanya cekikikan puas gara-gara berhasil menggoda si nona segala tahu itu.

"Mione―" Sapa Ron dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu.

"Hai Ron! Kau terlihat lesu!" Jawab Hermione dengan bersamangat. Dalam beberapa detik Hermione hanya menatap Ron, Harry, dan sahabatnya yang lain yang menunjukkan tatapan aneh―sekaligus kasihan. Hermione balik memberi tatapan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'ada apa?'. Dengan segera kakinya melangkah ke arah papan pengumuman yang berisi daftar hasil nilai ujian transfigurasi. Tidak susah mencari nama Hermione Granger, karena namanya selalu ada di peringkat teratas―tapi sepertinya kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"APAAA?" Kata Hermione shock dengan sedikit lesu.

"Ada apa, nona-segala-tahu? Apakah ada yang salah?" Goda Draco yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang Hermione.

"Draco! Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?"

"Sejak kau berkata 'APAAA'." Jawab Draco menirukan Hermione tadi dan satu detik kemudian cekikikan gara-gara melihat wajah Hermione yang ebnar-benar kaget. "Kau siap, Granger?" Tanya Draco dengan cekikikan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Beberapa anak Slytherin yang ada disana juga ikut tertawa. Dengan geram Hermione berkata "Iya, setelah aku melakukan ini!", kakinya segera menginjak kaki sang ketua murid laki-laki.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Teriak Draco kesakitan.

*** TBC ***

**Well, cahapter duanya segini dulu. Mungkin bagian yang paling troublenya ada di chapter 4, atau mungkin juga bisa di chapter 3, tergantung banyaknya review :D. Sorry banget kalau kurang memuaskan. Maka dari itu author minta reviewnya agar fanfic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik :D**

**Satu lagi, 'jadilah pembaca yang aktif, dengan cara memberikan review, komentar apapun (entah itu yang pedesss banget yang serasa maicih level 20, maupun yang paling manis kaya wajahnya author ini B), )'**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Potong lima poin dari Slytherin gara-gara berCIUMAN di sembarang tempat."Jawab Hermione Geram. "Iya, aku Hermione Granger. Tunggu dulu Draco, apakah yang kau maksud dengan 'tidak hanya aku' adalah teman-temanmu di Slytherin?" Selidik Hermione penasaran.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Cuma miliknya Tante Rowling, tapi kalau suatu saat nanti kekuasaan atas Harry Potter di berikan kepada author, tentunya author tidak akan menolak kok, wkwkwk :D

**Rated: **Masih setia di huruf** T** (semoga author nggak kesambet setan, terus tiba-tiba nambah ratenya :D)

**Sebelum lanjut ke chapter tiganya, author mau bilang massive thank you, i love you, kalian unyu-unyu :*, pokoknya intinya thanks banget udah mau baca fanfic dramione ini, author terharu banget hwaaaaaa! Lanjutkan terus bca ini fanfic, author berusaha sebaik-baiknya kok :D terakhir nih, love ya **

"Pagi miss-Gra-nger!" Sapa Draco dengan nada menggoda. "Kau masih ingat dengan taruhan kita, kan?" Mulai mendekatkan wajah ke arah Hermione yang sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan lupa, Hermione Granger mempunyai ingatan yang sangat brilian setahuku." Tambah Draco menggoda Hermione.

"Hhhh―ya! ya! Aku ingat dra-co-mal-foy-yang-sok-tam-pan! Sebenarnya kau ingin apa sih?" Jawab Hermione sebal.

"Kemarin Blaise bercerita tentang Puding stroberri yang sepertinya le-zaaat―"

"Sudahlah cepat katakan, Draco!" Potong Hermione tidak sabar.

"Aku ingin kau bawakan sepiring puding stroberi dengan vla susu diatasnya yang lee-zaaat."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku kan tidak tahu cara membuatnya!"

"Terserah kau, terserah mau cari resep puding itu dimana."

"Tapi―"

"Minta peri rumah di dapur Hogwarts untuk membuatkannya, atau kalau perlu minta ibumu untuk membuatkannya juga tidak apa! Yang jelas pagi ini aku menginginkan puding strober!"

"Tunggu lagi Drakieee! Jika aku memesan kepada Mum untuk membuatkannya, apa bisa dalam dua jam, eh tidak―dalam satu jam bisa datang? Kau pikir puding bisa datang dalam satu jam? Ku pikir kau itu pintar, ternyata―"

"Akuuu-ti-dak-ta-huuuuu." Goda Draco. Lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione, "sekarang pukuuul―enam pagi, aku ingin pada pukul setengah delapan puding sudah harus siap. Kau tidak ingin kan kalau kabar nilaimu di bawah nilaiku bisa tersebar ke dua asrama lainnya?" Draco semakin menggoda Hermione seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ja-jangan Dra―" "Ayolah Mione, jangan menyerah, setahuku asrama singa adalah asrama anak yang pantang menyerah, atau sepertinya sudah berubah? Dalam beberapa detik yang lalu?" Draco tertawa terkikik seraya pergi meninggalkan Hermione ke kamar mandi. Terdengar suara pangeran Slytherin yang sedang bernyanyi di kamar mandi saking senangnya bisa menggoda Putri Gryffindor.

"Mione!"

"Hai Ginny, Parvati, Luna, Cho, Lavender―untunglah aku bertemu kalian!" Jawab Hermione dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Tunggu Mione, sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu?" Tanya Parvati.

"Atau ada hubungannya dengan taruhan Draco?" Tambah Ginny.

"Taruhan?" Tanya mereka kecuali Ginny yang memang sudah tahu dengan penasaran. Dalam selama 30 detik Hermione menjelaskan ada apa dengannya, Draco, taruhan, juga puding strobery. Beberapa diantara kelima anak itu hampir menertawakannya.

"Oke Mione, kami bisa membantumu untuk membuat puding, tapi darimana bahan-bahannya kita buat? Kau sudah menyiapkan?" Tanya Cho Chang.

"Aku belum menyiapkannya, sebelumnya aku lewat sini hanya untuk ke dapur dan berniat untuk meminta beberapa bahan untuk membuat puding ke peri rumah." Jawab Hermione dengan penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, ayo segera kita ke dapur!" Seru Luna dengan tidak kalah semangat. Dalam sepuluh menit keenam gadis Hogwarts ini sudah mendapatkan beberapa bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat puding sekaligus sampai di dapur ruangan ketua Murid. Tidaklah sulit untuk meminta bahan-bahan pembuat puding kepada peri rumah, karena jabatan Hermione yang sebagai Ketua Murid memang sangat membantu. Ketua Murid berhak mendapatkan apapun yang memang dibutuhkan selama yang diminta tidak berlebihan dan masih dalam batas wajar―begitu yang Professor McGonagall jelaskan dulu.

"Aduk selama berapa menit, Cho?" Tanya Lavender. Cho yang dalam kegiatan itu berperan sebagai ketua menjawab, "Kurang lebih tiga menit, tapi kalau sudah mendidih kau boleh mematikan kompornya." Cho memang yang paling pintar memasak dari keenam gadis itu. Selain Lavender Ginny dan Luna juga mengaduk adonan puding di kompor yang lain, sedangkan Hermione, Cho Chang dan Parvati mendapat bagian untuk membuat vla susu.

Hermione sengaja mengunci pintu dapur dan memantrai dapur dengan mantra peredam suara agar si Pangeran Slytherin itu tidak mendengar suara gadis lain yang membantu Hermione, siapa tahu kalau Draco menolak puding yang ternyata dibuat oleh enam orang itu, dan memaksa Hermione untuk membuatnya lagi―dengan seorang diri tentunya. _Bloody Hell!_ Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Selama setengah jam memasak akhirnya tiga puding strobery yang lezat siap untuk dihidangkan. Dua puding dari tiga puding itu akan para gadis bawa ke lapangan Quiditch dan akan mereka bagi kepada tim Quiditch Gryffindor yang sedang berlatih.

Terlihat Draco yang sudah rapi keluar dari kamarnya. Sedikit ada ekspresi heran di wajah Draco. "Cepat sekali." Komentar Draco sebelum mencicipi puding itu. "Puding buatanKU enak, kan?" Goda Hermione ketika melihat Draco sudah melahap hampir sepuluh sendok puding itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu enak sekali." Sahut Draco.

"Tapi, kau hampir menghabiskannya, Drakie."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja kalau tidak menghabiskannya. Itu bukan berarti pudingmu enak."

"Oh tunggu dulu―pangeran Slytherin kan orang yang suka berbohong, jadi―"

"Kau kira aku berbohong?" Hermione mengangguk dengan gaya menggoda. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Mione!" Kata Draco. "Sudah kubilang aku menjadi terlalu percaya diri kan juga karena kau, Draco." Balas Hermione semakin menggoda. "Dasar!" Draco menggerutu. Hermione segera meninggalkan Draco dengan terkikik.

"Tunggu Dulu, nona-segala-tahu!" Hermione berhenti sebelum sempat mengucapkan kata kunci pintu dari ruangan ketua murid ini. Ketika Hermione menoleh, terlihat senyum aneh di wajah Draco. Yang bagi Hermione senyum itu akan membawa suatu bencana.

"Apa lagi, Dracooooo?" Hermione berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kenapa? Sejak kapan kau bisa melarangku?"

"Sejak seorang Hermione Granger kalah taruhan dengan Draco malfoy yang tampan gara-gara nilainya di bawah nilai ketua murid laki-laki alias Draco Malfoy."Jawab Draco panjang lebar dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

"Kau harus menemaniku ke Hogsmade untuk membeli sesuatu, Mione." Kata Draco lagi sebelum Hermione menjawab perkataanya tadi. Terlihat ekspresi tidak terima di wajah Hermione. "Aku tidak bi―" "Ini perintah, Miss Granger." Potong Draco dengan gaya seolah-olah Hermione adalah pelayannya.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, Draco. Aku tidak akan menu―"

"A-a! Tidak bisa ditolak, kecuali kalau kau menginginkan nilai―"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Draco aku akan menurutimu, asalkan beritaku tidak tersebar ke dua asrama lainnya." Potong Hermione sebal. Untuk sekali lagi, pangeran Gryffindor berhasil mengerjai nona segala tahu.

Sekarang Hermione dan Draco sudah berada di jalan menuju Hogsmade. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, ketua murid bebas untuk keluar masuk Hogsmade, terlebih mereka sudah di tingkat tujuh. "Sebenarnya kau ingin membeli apa Draco?" Tanya Hermione sedikit kesal.

"Dracoooo!" Teriak seorang gadis yang memanggil Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Hi Vale!" Dan satu detik kemudian bibir Draco menempel dengan bibir seorang gadis yang Draco panggil Vale tadi.

Hermione yang menyaksikan kejadian itu matanya langsung terbelalak dengan mulutnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. Dalam lima detik bibir mereka berdua masih saja menempel. Sepertinya si gadis terlalu menikmati. Itu sangat terlihat karena saat Draco menarik bibirnya, terlihat ekspresi yah―tidak rela sepertinya.

"Apakah begitu caramu mengucap salam, Draco?" Draco dan gadis itu menatap Hermione.

"Kalau untuk dia iya, kalau untukmu―" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione. "―kau inginnya iya atau tidak?" Sontak terlihat kemerahan di wajah Hermione. "Biasa saja kau melihatnya tadi, lagipula tidak hanya aku yang begitu, Mione." Jawab Draco santai. Terlihat ekspresi berbeda dari Vale ketika draco berkata 'Mione'.

"Hermione Granger?" Terdengar suara keluar dari mulut Vale.

"Potong lima poin dari Slytherin gara-gara berCIUMAN di sembarang tempat."Jawab Hermione Geram. "Iya, aku Hermione Granger. Tunggu dulu Draco, apakah yang kau maksud dengan 'tidak hanya aku' adalah teman-temanmu di Slytherin?" Selidik Hermione penasaran. "Dan tunggu lagi―" Mata Hermione beralih menatap tajam ke gadis tadi, "―sepertinya hari ini tidak ada kunjungan ke Hogsmade untuk para siswa Hogwarst. Terus, kenapa kau bisa disini, nona?" Gadis bernama Vale itu tertunduk ketakutan.

"Tunggu dulu Mione, dia tidak bersalah." Kata Draco.

"Lalu apa alasannya sehingga dia ada disini?"

"E-aku―"

"Cepat jawab, nona ―vale?" Tanya Hermione ketus. "Tidak menjawab? Potong lima poin dari Slytherin!"

"Hei, hei! Mione! Kau jangan seenaknya begitu!" Kata Draco tidak setuju. "Maaf Draco-Mal-foy-yang-sok-tam-pan, aku harus menjalankan tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid, coba ulangi ucapan selamatmu kepadaku ketika aku berhasil menjadi ketua murid, Drakie..." Goda Hermione seketika.

"Kau lupa, Draco? Oh, sudahlah kalau lupa." Hermione terkikik melihat ekspresi geram Draco. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya teman Vale datang. "Ah, sudahlah ayo kita pergi Mione. Kau masih harus menuruti permintaanku, kan!" Jawab Draco sebal. Draco segera menarik Mione pergi, "Segera kembali ke Hogwarts sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk memotong sepuluh poin lagi dari Slytherin." Gadis yang baru datang terlihat kebingungan, tetapi Vale segera menarik lengan gadis itu untuk segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Sekali lagi, Hermione terkikik geli melihat kejadian itu.

Dua orang ketua murid itu melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju toko yang Draco maksud. "Kau sebenarnya ingin membeli apa Draco?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sudahlah, kau kan aku perintahkan hanya untuk menemaniku, jadi diamlah." Jawab Draco enteng.

"Sampai!" Kata Draco beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka masuk ke dalam, Draco segera menuju ke arah pelayan toko itu. "Tiga botol Wishki Api." Hermione mendelik seketika. "Kau?" Kata Hermione. "Apa? Permintaan ketigaku, aku ingin Hermione Granger diam tidak berkomentar." Kata Draco sembari tangannya diangkat dan jarinya membentuk angka tiga. "Eh―" "Atau kau ingin―" Potong Draco. "Iyaaa, iya! Untuk kali ini aku akan diam. Dasar pervert!" Celoteh Hermione.

"Lalu, untuk apa tiga botol whiski api ini?" Selidik Hermione.

"Untuk merayakan pesta kemenangan Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw pada Quiditch beberapa hari lalu." Jawab Graco santai. "Mumpung aku ingat, untuk perintah keempat. Kau harus datang kepesta perayaan itu juga!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau datang ke pesta seperti itu."

"I-ni-pe-rin-taaah!" Draco terkikik.

"Hhh―ya! Ya! Ya! Aku akan datang!" Jawab Hermione ketus.

"Nah, begitu dong! Siapa tahu kalau kau datang ke pesta Slytherin ini, nilai pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitammu akan bertambah." Kata Draco seraya memberikan beberapa uang kepada pelayan toko itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan Professor Snape kepala asrama kami. Tentunya dia akan datang ke pesta, dan mungkin ketika beliau melihatmu ikut berpartisipasi dalam pesta asramanya, beliau berbaik hati akan memberikan nilai tambahan." Hermione Hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi Draco," Kata Hermione ketika mereka sudah di luar toko. "Hmm?" "Kau meminum wishki api walaupun disana ada Profesor Snape?" Tanya nona-segala-tahu yang sekarang benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Tidaklah, Mione."

"Lalu?"

"Kami meminumnnya setelah Professor Snape pergi." Draco hanya menjawab santai, padahal rasanya Hermione ingin menginjak kaki Draco untuk sekali lagi. Sudah berapa kali Ketua Murid ini melakukan kesalahan?

***TBC***

**Stop! Kurang wow ya? Apanya yang kurang? Atau udah Wow? Reviewnya dooong **

**Menanggapi komentar tentang Maicih level 20 :D, seingat author sih ada**―**tapi gak tau deh atau mungkin matanya si author rada eror sampe salah baca maicih level 2 jadi maicih level 20 -_- *abaikan* atau perlu *keroyokinajaAuthorgejeini* **

**Finnaly, massive thank you to everybody who read and give review about this fanfic **

**Author semangat banget jadinya **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: HeyKickey**

**Summary: **"Lalu? Intinya kau ingin menjadi asisten pemuda yang me-NYEBAL-kan ini?" Hermione yang dalam beberapa menit lalu diam-diam telah mendengarkan obrolan Pansy dengan Draco ditengah-tengah anak Slytherin lainnya akhirnya mulai menampakkan diri. "Kalaupun aku boleh memilih, aku lebih senang menjadi asisten pribadi Snape daripada harus menjadi asisten peribadi dia!" Mata Hermione melirik Draco.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter dan segala tetek bengeknya Cuma milik tante JK. Rowling yang untu-unyu :D

**Rated: **M eh T yang bener :D ( buat malaijahhat yang minta ratednya nambah, nggak aja deh author masih cinta sama orang tua *eh *apaanhubunganyathor? -_-)

**Finally, thanks buat review nya atau pm-an dari kalian yang sangat membuat author semangat '45 buat nyelesein chapter 4 ini walaupun tugas masih nimbrung di belakang sana, i hope you can enjoy this fanfic :) and Love ya :D Happy reading guys yang unyu-unyuuu :D**

"Partner baru atau asisten baru eh, Draco?" Tanya Blaise terkikik

"Partner sekaligus asisten pribadiku yang terbaru." Jawab Draco tak kalah terkikik menggoda Mione. Sedangkan Hermione yang menjadi sasaran pembicaraan hanya berkacak pinggang sebal.

"Jadi?" Tanya Hermione. "Jadi asistenku, selagi aku berbaik hati maka kau boleh duduk di bangku penonton sana." Jawab Draco dengan nada menggoda. "Oh! TERIMAKASIIIIH TUANKU DRACO YANG BAIK HATI YANG KATANYA TAMPAN SEKALIIIII." Jawab Hermione sembari mencubit pipi Draco iseng.

"Kalau begitu aku ke bangku penon―"

"Eh tunggu dulu, Mione!" Potong Draco.

"Apa lagi, Draco?"

"kalau aku melambaikan tanganku kau harus segera menuju ke arahku, oke?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Mione tidak setuju. "Untuk membawakan minum kepadaku, kau tahu kan kalau berlatih Quiditch sangat menguras te―" "Oke Dracoooo, kalu begitu aku pergi dulu." Tangan Hermione mencubit iseng pipi Draco lagi, beberapa pasukan Quiditch slytherin yang ada disana terkikik melihat kejadian itu.

"Mione!" Seru orang dibelakang Hermione.

"Hai kalian! Sedang apa disini?" Jawab Hermione kepada segerombolan gadis yang menyapanya tadi. "Kau tahu kan kalau kakak dan pacarku anggota Quiditch." Kata gadis yang bernama Ginny itu. "Lalu, kenapa kau disini, Mione?"Tanya Luna. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menemani si pangeran Slytherin itu?" Cho ikut bicara, sedangkan yang lainnya terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Cho tadi.

"Hei! Hei! Ada apa dengan pangeran Slytherin?" Ron, Harry dan beberapa anak Gryffindor angkatan Hermione datang dibelakang para gadis tadi.

"Well, memang benar yang kau katakan Cho, lihat di lapangan sana!" Tangan Hermione menunjuk ke arah Draco.

"Oh! Aku mulai mengerti sekarang, apakah ada hubungannya dengan taruhan itu?" Tanya Seamus. Mione mengangguk lemas. "Dasar Pervert sialan! Apa perlu aku harus men-cru―" "Sudahlah Ron, ini juga salahku. Mungkin dulu aku terlalu percaya diri." Sergah Hermione sebelum temperamen Ron menjadi seratus satu derajat celcius.

"Lalu, setelah puding, dan menemani pangeran Slytherin berlatih Quiditch, ada apa lagi yang telah Draco perintahkan kepadamu?"

Hermione teringat kejadian di Hogsmade dulu, hampir saja ia menceritakan kejadian pemotongan poin seorang gadis Slytherin dulu. Sebenarnya kejadian itu tidak masalah kalau ia ceritakan, tapi yang Hermione takuti ia keceplosan menceritakan aksi ketika si Pangeran Slytherin membeli tiga wishki api. Apa kata teman-temannya nanti kalau mereka tahu ia tidak menjalankan tugas ketua murid secara penuh.

"Hmm―yah, perintah kecil seperti menyiapkan air panas untuk berendam, dan yang lainnya, tidak terlalu menyusahkan sih." Jawab Mione setengah bohong.

Sebuah tangan melambai ke arah tempat Hermione dan teman-temannya sedang asik mengobrol. "Apakah Draco itu yang melambai?" Tanya Luna, "Sepertinya kau harus segera pergi kesana, Mione." Harry terkikik menggoda Mione. "Well, sejak kapan kau bisa menggodaku seperti yang dilakukan Draco, Harry?" Protes Mione sebal. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, sebelum si pangeran slytherin itu memintaku untuk menyisir rambut putihnya dan rambut ketiaknya!" Anak-anak yang berada disitu terkikik mendengar perkataan singkat Mione itu.

"Kau tidak salah memilih asisten, Drakie?" Tanya Pansy.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Draco yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Pansy tadi.

"Oh, ku pikir kau akan tertular kepintarannya nona-segala-tahu-itu setelah beberapa waktu satu ruangan." Sindir Pansy. "Sudahlah, Pansy. Langsung saja katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?" Tanya Draco sedikit sebal.

"Aku membicarakan tentang Asisten barumu itu."

"Mione, maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan nona segala tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dia seorang kutu buku, salah satu teman potty, dan dia juga bukan penyihir berdarah mur―"

"Sudahlah Pansy, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika masih membicarakan soal darah murni atau tidak, ku pikir kau sudah sama sadarnya denganku."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan tentang status darah. Tapi, apakah matamu sudah terlalu rusak sampai-sampai memilih Granger menjadi asistenmu, masih banyak gadis lain yang cantik dan tentunya lebih tidak sejudes ketua murid perempuan itu! Misalnya seperti aku."

"Lalu? Intinya kau ingin menjadi asisten pemuda yang me-NYEBAL-kan ini?" Hermione yang dalam beberapa menit lalu diam-diam telah mendengarkan obrolan Pansy dengan Draco ditengah-tengah anak Slytherin lainnya akhirnya mulai menampakkan diri.

"Kalaupun aku boleh memilih, aku lebih senang menjadi asisten pribadi Snape daripada harus menjadi asisten peribadi dia!" Mata Hermione melirik Draco.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah banyak bicara, Mione. Lekas berikan minum untukku." Draco mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"NIH!" Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah botol berisi jus jeruk yang masih sangat dingin ke muka Draco, karena botol minumnya telah Hermione mantrai tetap akan dingin walaupun esnya telah meleleh.

Beberapa anak Slytherin terkikik melihat kejadian itu, tapi langsung terdiam beberapa detik kemudian setelah mendapatkan tatapan akan dibunuh oleh si pangeran slytherin. Hermione segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan susana hati sedih, sebal, marah serta malu. Kalau boleh berbuat salah, sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia menjambak rambut Pansy, iya ia akan melakukan perbuatan itu seandainya saja ia tidak mempunyai etika.

Zabini Blaise mendengar suara terisak dari Hermione ketika ia akan kembali menuju kastil. Apakah perkataan Pansy tadi yang membuat Mione terisak? Memang benar-benar sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sekalipun dulu ia pernah membenci muggleborn tapi sekarang ia sudah sadar, dan anak-anak slytherin lainnya juga sudah banyak yang menanggalkan kata-kata 'muggle born' maunpun 'darah lumpur'.

"Granger," Sapa Blaise. Hermione kaget, dan seketika menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau menangis?" Lanjut Blaise.

"Ti-tidak-aku tidak mennagis."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu tadi kau terisak. Apakah Pansy yang membuat menangis?" Hermione hanya terdiam. "Mulutnya memang begitu, jadi jangan kau masukkan hati." Jelas Blaise.

"Tapi seharusnya dia tahu kalau kepala sekolah bahkan kementrian sudah penyihir menggunakan sebutan darah lumpur lagi. Seharusnya dia tahu itu!" Hermione mulai berbicara.

"Dan lagi, memangnya apa salahnya bila aku seorang kutu buku, lalu aku sahabat dari Harry Potter, dan juga aku tidak can―tik." Kata-katanya mulai memelan.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak cantik, eh?" Hermione langsung menatap Blaise kaget. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ya―maksudku, semua orang itu cantik sama juga dengan dirimu, tapi mungkin kau kurang mengetahui kecantikanmu." Jelas Blaise dengan sedikit kikuk karena perkataannya tadi. "Mungkin kau bisa menarik rambut depanmu ini kebelakang dan memberinya pita―" Tangannya mulai menarik sedikit rambut bagian depan Mione ke arah belakang dan menjepitnya dengan tangannya, matanya menatap seolah-olah Blaise adalah penata rambut yang sedang menata modelnya. Hermione semakin memerah wajahnya.

"―kau lebih terlihat cantik seperti ini." Hermione tersenyum malu. "Nah, pertahankan senyummu itu, itu akan membuatmu tambah cantik." Hermione tersenyum, dan Blaise juga ikut tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih, Blaise. Kau telah membuatku tersenyum lagi." Keduanya akhirnya tersenyum.

"Dracoooooo, cepat banguuuun! Ini sudah aku siapkan roti panggang dengan selai kacang dan taburan keju di atasnya, juga segelas susu cokelat panas seperti yang kau pesan kemarin!" Tangan Hermione mendekatkan sepiring roti panggang ke arah wajah Draco yang masih terlelap.

"Ayolah Dracoooo!" Teriak Mione lagi.

"Iya! Iya! Aku akan ba―eh?" Mata Draco terbuka sedikit dengan malas, tetapi langsung terbelalak melihat si ketua murid perempuan sekarang.

"Kau terpesona melihatku?" Goda Mione ketika melihat Draco terpesona melihat penampilan barunya. Sang pangeran Slytherin segera mengangkat badannya untuk terduduk. "Ti-tidak." Lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Hermione.

"Apakah aku cantik hari ini? Kau terpesona kan melihatku?" Tanya Mione iseng menggoda Draco. Muncul semburat merah di wajah Draco. "Jujur saja kalau kau benar-benar terpesona kepadaku! Hahaha, nih! Sarapan yang kau minta! Cepat bangun dan segera keluar dari kamarmu yang bau ini!" Hermione melangkah pergi dari kamar Draco dengan tersenyum senang karena bisa menggoda Draco di hari kedua ia menjadi asisten pangeran slytherin.

"Jadi dua hari lagi sekolah sihir Durmstrang dan sekolah sihir Beauxbatons akan datang untuk melaksanakan turnamen triwizard." Celoteh Professor McGonagall. "Seperti beberapa tahun lalu, kalian melakukan pesta dansa pembukaan Triwizard sehari setelah mereka datang. Pilih pasangan yang kalian sukai, belajarlah berdansa dan jadilah pasangan terbaik yang akan mendapatkan hadiah kejutan nantinya."

Terdengar teriakkan gembira memenuhi aula besar ini. Turnamen akbar antar sekolah sihir akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Dan itu sangat jelas terlihat karena Hagrid dan beberapa profesor lainnya sudah melakukan persiapan-perseiapan seperti mulai mempercantik kastil dan lain sebagainya.

"Kau akan datang bersama siapa, Mione?" Tanya Parvati yang saat itu ada didekatnya.

"Entahlah, aku sangat malas dengan kegiatan ini, sangat membuang-buang waktu saja, kan? Ingat, padahal sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Dan para guru sibuk membuat kegiatan pesta dansa seperti ini?" Celoteh Hermione panjang lebar, yang bagi teman-temannya yang mendengarkan seperti ceramah di pagi hari yang dilakukan profesor Trelawney.

"Yayaya, Mione. Tapi setidaknya kita butuh menyegarkan otak sebelum melakukan ujian." Jawab seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang tubuh Hermione.

"Malfoy? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Hermione sebal. "Kau hanya mengganggu pagi hariku yang cerah!" Tambah Hermione.

"Aku mengganggumu? Seharusnya kau senang karena bisa berbicara dengan orang tertampan di Hogwarts di pagi hari seperti ini, apalagi aku yang mengajakmu berbicara duluan." Beberapa anak Gryffindor yang ada disana terkikik kecuali Ron yang memandang sebal.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku sekarang!" Tangannya menarik Hermione pergi dari meja Gryffindor. "Hai Potter, Hai Weasley, aku meminjam sahabamu dulu!" Hermione mendelik sebal ke arah Draco seketika.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana sih, Dracooooo?" Tanya Hermione ketika mereka melewati dentangan jam besar yang bisa membunuh orang jika orang yang melewatinya tidak membuka mata dengan benar. Draco menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hermione.

"Err―aku harus mulai dari mana ya?" Jawab Draco kikuk.

"Cepat katakan!" Hermione mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Erm―apakah kau mau pergi ke pesta dansa denganku?"

*****TBC*****

**Akhirnya berhasil juga author bikin chapter 4 iniiiii *terharu* walaupun sempat webe trus juga lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas dari sekolah karena baru 3 minggu masuk sekolah jadi detik inilah author bisa nyelesein chapter 4 fanfic I Knew You Were Trouble. **

**Buat yg penasaran gimana sih tatanan rambut hermione yang sampe bikin draco tersepona, bisa dilihat disini - **** bayangin aja mukanya itu pake muka hermione :D**

**Kurang bagus, kurang seru, atau kurang wow gitu? Makanya review dooong, jadilah pembaca yang aktif, karena coment, saran kalian akan semakin membuat author semangat :D**

**Akhir kata, i loveeee yooouu soooo muuuchh readerkuuu yang unyuuu-unyyuuuu :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Kau mau pergi ke―err, pesta dansa dengan―ku, Mione?" Tanya Ron membuat mukanya semakin merah dengan hati-hati, ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahannya ketika mengajak Mione ke pesta dansa seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Err―maafkan aku Ron, sepertinya aku sudah membuat janji untuk datang bersama orang lain." Jawab Hermione.

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to tante JK. Rowling yang unyu-unyuuu seunyuuunyaaa :D

**Rated: **T, sampai kapanpuuuun :D

**Dan tibalah saatnya buat kalian baca chapter 5 fanfic ini (nggak nyangka kalo bisa sampe angka 5 *terharuuu*) Dan jujur aja, author belum nentuin sampe chapter berapa ni fanfic bakalan ending -_- Tapi diusahain kok di setiap chapternya bakalan sebaik-baiknya.**

'apakah kau mau pergi ke pesta dansa denganku?' Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Draco itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hermione. Dulu ia pernah bertanya yang Draco tanyakan itu merupakan benar-benar pertanyaan, atau perintah? Seandainya perintah tentu saja ia tidak akan menjawabnya karena Draco sudah tahu apa jawabannya nanti. Tapi berbeda, si Pangeran Slytherin itu mengatakan bahwa itu suatu pertanyaan yang benar-benar pertanyaan.

"Hhh―Dasar orang aneh!" Kata Mione seketika untuk melontarkan kebingunannya kepada Draco.

"Apa, Mione? Aku aneh?" Tanya Ron seketika juga.

"Eh, tidak! Bukan kau Ron!" Jawab Mione sesegera mungkin. Ia tak mau ada kesalah pahaman diantara persahabatannya dengan Ron.

"Apakah yan kau maksud 'orang aneh' itu Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Harry.

"Eeeii―iyaa! Dia memerintahkanku melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi, tidak penting lah!" Katanya bohong lagi. Kedua sahabatnya hanya mengangguk menandakan mengerti. "Oh, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruangan ketua murid, aku harus melakukan patroli keliling dulu." Kata Mione kepada dua sahabatnya itu,lalu pergi menuju balik lukisan nyonya gemuk.

"Eh, Mione!" Panggil Ron, sebelum Mione sempat memijakkan kakinya keluar dari lukisan itu.

"Jadi keluar atau tidak?" Tanya Nyonya gemuk dengan nada tinggi.

"Err, tolong tunggu dua menit saja. Ada apa Ron?"

"Kau mau pergi ke―err, pesta dansa dengan―ku, Mione?" Tanya Ron membuat mukanya semakin merah dengan hati-hati, ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahannya ketika mengajak Mione ke pesta dansa seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Err―maafkan aku Ron, sepertinya aku sudah membuat janji untuk datang bersama orang lain." Jawab Hermione.

"Orang itu bukan Viktor Krum lagi kan?" Pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab.

"Kau tahu kan Rooon, kalau si Krum sudah lulus dan tentunya tidak datang lagi kesini!" Tanya Hermione Jengkel. "Aku akan datang dengan orang lain." Jawab Hermione sedikit tak enak.

"Sepertinya ini sudah lima menit, anak-anak!" Omel nyonya gemuk yang akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan antara Mione dan Ron.

* * *

"Tidak, aku rasa kau lebih cantik jika menggunakan gaun warna putih, Astoria."

"Lalu kau suruh aku ke pesta dansa dengan si Baron Berdarah itu, ha?" Terdengar cekikikan beberapa anak Slytherin yang sedang berada di pinggiran lapangan Quiditch. Astoria melirik Hermione yang terdiam di tengah-tengah keramaian anak-anak Slytherin yang sedang melihat latihan Quiditch asramanya.

"Kalau kau bagaimana, Mione?" Tanya Astoria.

"Ha?" Mione hanya balik bertanya, tidak tahu dengan yang Astoria dan anak Slytherin lainnya sedang bicarakan.

"Benar juga, bukankah kau sangat terlihat cantik di pesta dansa yang lalu? Bahkan hampir semua mata tertuju padamu, Mione." Beberapa gadis yang tadi sedang mengobrol kini beralih menatap Mione. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Mungkin kalau si hidung rata Voldemort masih jaya, yang dilakukan Mione sekarang adalah mengangkat tongkatnya was-was terhadap murid Slytherin jika ditatap seperti ini. Tapi syukurlah, si hidung rata itu sudah jatuh, dan tatapan murid Slytherin menjadi melunak.

"Tidak juga, masih banyak yang terlihat lebih cantik daripada diriku dulu." Jawab Mione merendah.

"Sungguh! Gaun yang kau pakai dulu sangat terlihat cantik saat kau pakai." Seorang gadis Slytherin ikut berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut berbelanja gaun bersama kami setelah latihan Quiditch ini?" Ajak Astoria semangat.

"Kau mau kan, Mione. Sekaligus membantu kami untuk memilih baju." Tambah Milicent.

"Ya, ya, aku mau saja karena aku juga belum menyiapkan gaun untuk kupakai nanti, tapi―" Mione belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi―kenapa?"

"Tapi kalau si Draco menyebalkan, menahanku untuk menuruti perintahnya yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Mione dengan penekanan di kata 'si Draco menyebalkan'.

"Hahaha, tenanglah biar kami yang mengurus pemuda itu." Jawab Astoria dengan tidak kuat menahan tawa. Bayangkan saja, seorang Hermione Granger dari asrama Gryffindor yang berani untuk kali ini bisa tunduk kepada seorang Draco Malfoy yang sok tampan itu.

Terlihat tangan Draco tiba-tiba melambai kepada Hermione. Dengan sesegera mungkin Hermione berlari menuju Draco, juga tidak lupa membawa sebotol air minum. Ya, si pangeran Slytherin bisa berteriak-teriak mengomeli Mione kalau yang satu itu tidak Hermione bawa.

"Wow enak sekali kau Draco. Dibawakan sebotol minuman oleh seorang ketua murid, wajahnya cantik pula." Kata Theodore Nott iseng.

"Kau iri aku mempunyai asisten yang cantik?" Tanya Draco yang berhasil membuat semburat merah di wajah Hermione. Tidak salah, sejak Blaise memberikan ide kepada Hermione untuk memperhatikan penampilannya, kini banyak yang memuji kecantikan Hermione, tanpa kecuali anak-anak dari Asrama Slytherin.

"Kami tidak hanya iri, tapi HE-RAN!" Terlihat ekspresi tidak setuju dari Draco.

"Kalian Heran?" Tanya Draco. "Ditambah juga KA-SI-HAN!" Seru Crabe yang juga ada disana.

"Kasihan?" Tanya Draco lebih tidak setuju. "Untuk apa kalian kasihan kepadaku?" Tanya Draco sekali lagi. "Kami tidak kasihan kepadamu, kami hanya kasihan kepada Hermione." Jawab Theodore lagi. "Hei, tak usah kasihan, itu kan salahnya sendiri." Kata Draco dengan cekikikan ketika mengingat kejadian ketika Hermione tahu bahwa dia kalah taruhan. "Dan kau tak usah terkikik!" Hermione ikut andil bicara.

"Well, aku takut! Nona-segala-tahu-sedang-marah." Draco lebih keras lagi cekikikannya.

"Well, well, Draco. Apa kau sudah selesai cekikikannya?" Draco menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Astoria, eh? Kalau sudah selesai memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, aku ingin mengajak Hermione berbelanja sekarang―" "Eh, eh―"Sergah Draco."Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya!" Astoria terus berbicara tanpa memerdulikan sanggahan Draco. Hermione ganti terkikik, "Well, sepertinya pangeran Slytherin telah mengijinkan, ayo kita pergi!" Lanjut Hermione yang sukses membuat ekspresi sebal di wajah Draco. Satu alasan kenapakali ini Draco mngalah. Karena satu fakta bahwa Draco sangat malas jika harus beradu mulut dengan serombongan gadis, tahu sendiri kan kalaupara gadis itu cerewet.

"Mione!" Sapa Luna.

"Hai kalian!" Balas Mione. "Kau mau ikut kami menonton latihan Quiditch Ravenclaw?" Tanya Ginny. Well, beberapa dari sahabat Hermione memang ada yang berasal dari asrama Ravenclaw, dan salah satunya adalah anggota Quiditch, dia adalah Cho Chang. Rasanya sangat tidak enak menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu, tapi dia juga telah membuat janji dengan para gadis Slytherin yang telah berbaik hati menyelamatkan dia dari naungan Pangeran Slytherin menyebalkan itu.

"Ehm―maaf Gin, aku tidak bisa ikut. Maafkan aku Cho, aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji untuk pergi membeli baju bersamamereka." Mione melirik gerombolan gadis Slytherin yang sudah menunggu.

"Atau kalian mau aku pilihkan baju, besok kita bisa pergi kesana." Tambah Hermione lagi yang merasa tidak enak. "Tidak apa, Mione. Kau jangan merasa tidak enak seperti itu." Jawab Cho dengan ramah yang merasakan ketidakenakan hati Hermione untuk menolak. "Ehm, kalau begitu ku pergi dulu. Smpai nanti."

"Sampai nanti juga, Mione!" Jawab sahabat-sahabat Mione.

* * *

"Oke, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke toko baju itu?" Tanya Cho antusias. "Aku setuju saja, ini semua gara-gara kau, Mione. Aku menjadi terpengaruh untuk pergi ke toko baju itu. Hahaha." Terdengar tawa diantara kerumunan gadis di meja Gryffindor. "Kalau kau, bagaimana parvati? Kau akan tetap memakai gaun khasmu?" Tanya Cho. "Sepertinya iya, karena kemarin mum mengirimiku surat bahwa aku tak perlu membeli gaun, beliau akan mengirimiku gaun khas India lagi. Huh! Padahal aku sekali-sekali ingin sepertimu, Cho!" Rengek Parvati diselingi anggukan dari saudara kembarnya.

"Baju―sudah, sekarang beralih ke pasangan―" Kata Ginny, yang kata-katanya dipotong oleh Harry, "dan aku akan berpasangan denganku." Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Ginny. "Wow, sejak kapan kau menjadi romantis seperti itu, Harry?" Tanya Mione diiringi tawa beberapa anak yang mendengar ucapan sang ketua murid perempuan."Sejak aku berpacaran dengan adik sahabat kita." Matanya melirik Ron yang hanya menatap lesu.

"Dan seharusnya aku bertanya kepadamu, Mione. Kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?" Tanya Ginny.

"Eh, aku―" "Granger!" Seru beberapa gadis slytherin. Hermione menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hai!" Jawabnya tersenyum. "Kami menemukan beberapa gaya rambut baru! Kau mau lihat? Ayo ikut kami!" Kata Astoria antusias sembari menarik-narik tangan Hermione. "Err, bagaimana ya? Kalian juga mau ikut?" Tanya Hermione. "Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh ikut melihatnya, kok." Jawab Daphne, diselingi senyuman beberapa gadis Slytherin lainnya.

"Err, kami disini saja, mungkin nanti kami akan menyusul." Jawab Lavender setelah beberapa detik yang lalu berdiskusi dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. "Oh. Kalau begitu aku tunggu kalian!" Jawab Mione.

"Sepertinya gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi popouler." Kata Ginny sembari menatap badan Mione yang mulai menuju ke meja Slytherin.

"Dan sepertinya Mione menjadi sangat dekat dengan anak-anak Slytherin―" "Dan sdikit menjauh dari kita." Kata Cho dan Luna. "Oh, sudahlah, mungkin Mione hanya tidak enak menolak ajakan gadis-gadis Slytherin itu." Kata Harry menengahi.

"Ya, benar kata Harry." Jawab Lavender. Ron dari kejauhan menatap lemah ke arah Hermione.

* * *

"Kurasa model Twist headband sangat pantas untukmu. Tinggal mengepang dan menariknya ke belakang." Kata Hermione.

"Bukankah, itu gaya yang biasa kau gunakan, Mione?" Tanya Daphne, "Benar, tapi gaya seperti itu cukup elegan bila diterapkan pada rambutmu." Jawab Hermione tersenyum.

"Benar juga katamu, Mone." Astoria mengangguk. "Lalu, kau sendiri ingin menggunakan gaya apa, Mione?"

"Sepertinya kau pantas bila menggunakan gaya ini." Jawab Draco seraya menunjuk sebuah foto dalam majalah fashion sihir abad 2000. Sang pangeran Slytherin langsung duduk di dekat Hermione dan kerumunan para gadis Slytherin lainnya. Blaise dan beberapa pemuda Slytherin lainya yang ada di dekat situ hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan para gadis hanya menatap Draco sebal yang ikut campur.

"Hei! Tapi pilihanku memang bagus kan? Kau setuju kan, Mione?" Tanya Draco dengan lagak tidak merasa bersalah.

"Well, well, Draco! Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur urusan perempuan! Sebaiknya kau pergi bersama kawan-kawanmu ini, dan lebih baik kau memikirkan gaya rambut terbaru yang bisa diterapkan pada rambut ubanmu itu!" Celoteh Astoria panjang lebar sembari tangannya membentuk gaya mengusir para pemuda Slytherin yang mengganggunya.

"Kau seenaknya sekali!" Draco merengut sebal.

"Ini mej Slyhterin, kami murid Slytherin, kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengusir kami!" Crabe ikut bicara.

"Kalau kau mau mengusir, usir saja Draco ini. Kan dia yang mengganggu kalian!" Tambah Blaise.

"Hei, hei! Keapa kalian jadi menyalahkanku? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi saja!" Jawab Draco dengan gelagak akan pergi, tapi tangannya juga menarik Hermione untuk pergi.

"Hei, hei! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Hermione yang tadi hanya senyam-senyum melihat Draco menjadi sasaran teman-temannya kini marah-marah sebal kepada Draco.

"Kalau aku disuruh pergi, kau juga harus ikut pergi!" Kata Draco. "Sejak kapan ada aturan seperti itu?" Milicent bertanya. Draco melepaskan tangannya di tangan Mione, lalu merangkul Hermione, "Sejak dia bertaruh denganku, dan Mione kalah taruhan." Jawab Draco santai dengan seringai mengejek. Sekali lagi, Hermione spontan langsung menginjak kaki Draco. "AUUUUU!" Draco berteriak kesakitan, dan melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Hermione.

"ARRGHH! Sudahlah, kau ikut aku saja!" Draco lalu menarik Hermione pergi. Anak-anak Slytherin yang menatap mereka berdua hanya melongo heran.

* * *

"Kau mau apa lagi sih, Drakieee?" Tanya Mione Sebal."Kau tahu kan aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu itu, dan kami sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang encana pesta dansa natal nanti, lalu kau datang dan mengganggu kami, lalu―" "Stop!" Tangan Draco langsung menutup mulut Hermione, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi cerewet seperti ini?" Tanya Draco ketika tangannya sudah lepas dari mulut Mione.

"Sejak kita membuat taruhan, lau aku kalah taruhan." Jawab Mione enteng dengan gelagak meniru gaya Draco ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Terlihat ekspresi sebal di muka Draco.

"Sudahlah kau mau apa, Dracoooo yang menyebalkaaaan?"

"Ehm, aku hanya―eee, hanya, hanya ingin bertanya kau menerima ajakkanku dulu atau tidak?" Draco memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Hermione sedikit menahan tawa menatap Draco. "Ehm, _Well__―_aku mau. Lagipula aku kasihan padamu, nanti kalau aku tolak kau tidak akan mendapatkan pasangan. Hahaha!" Jawab Mione mencela Draco lalu pergi kabur.

"Hei, dasar nona-segala-tahu-menyebalkan!" Draco ikut lari kembali k aula mengejar Hermione.

"Oh, begitukah, Mione?" Tanya Ron pelan kepada dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar percakapan pasangan ketua murid itu.

**Akhirnyaaaa, selesai juga author bikin chapter 5 fanfic ini. Sumpah rasanya legaaaa banget. Sebelumnya author minta maaf soalnya kelamaan banget updatenya. Abis gimana lagi tugas di RW banyaknya minta ampyuuun bikin stress banget, dan sehubungan bentar lagi author mau tour *yeaaai* mungkin chapternya bakalan telat bentaran. But keep reading, waiting, and review yaaa. Love ya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Ka-kau, Draco?" Tanya salah seorang anak Slytherin, ketika Hermione berhenti di sebelah Draco Malfoy. "Apa? Kalian jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" Jawab Draco santai. "Mione, kau berpasangan dengan pervert ini?" Goda Theodore. "Sebenarnya Mione terpaksa." Jawab Astoria asal.

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to Auntie Jo tersayang

**Rated:** **T **foreveeeeer dah :D Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah pikiran author sehingga naikin rated -"

**Oke, chapter 6 updated guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dont forget to give review, because review kalian menentukan cerita fanfic ini untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya **** Btw, beberapa chara yang mati di HP7 disini dikisahkan masih hidup seperti Dumbledore, Fred, Goyle (atau crabe yah –") Lavender, dan beberapa lainnya yang kalian ketahui sudah mati tapi di fanfic ini masih hidup. Finnaly, cuman ngasih tips doang mending sebelum baca scroll mouse ke paling bawah, nah disitu ada beberapa judul lagu yg liriknya dimuat di chap 6 ini. Mending sebelum baca download itu lagu, terus dengerin pas baca fanficnya. Udah segitu aja :D (lirik OOCnya –" panjang banget –") **

"Mione! Kau jadi datang ke pesta dansa atau tidak sih!" Teriak si pangeran Slytherin. Hermione hanya diam saja. "Her-mi-o-nee! Kau tidak pingsang di kamarmu kan?"

"Huuugh! Tidak bisa diamkah kau, Drakiee?" Putri Gryffindor mengomel.

"Sebentar lagi jarum jam akan menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan kau pikir perjalanan dari ruangan ketua murid ke tempat pesta dansa kita di Hogsmade itu hanya lima detik saja, ha?"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Ini semua kan juga karena salahmu! Kau menyuruhku untuk mengambilkan tuxedomu yang tertinggal di asramamu."

"Oke, oke, aku mengaku salah, tapi sebagian juga kesalahanmu, kenapa kau ti―" "Ah, tolong diamlah kau, Drakie. Kalau pun boleh, lebih baik kau pergi dulu ke pesta sana dengan teman-temanmu." Potong Mione sebal.

"Oh, kau serius dengan kata-katamu?"

"Iya, aku sangat serius, kepalaku bisa pusing mendengar kau berceloteh tiada henti."

"Kau tidak takut jika dijalan nanti banyak gadis yang terpesona kepadaku dan mengajakku ke pesta dansa bersama?" Tanya Draco menggoda. "Tidak." Jawab Hermione singkat. "Kau tidak takut jika aku menerima ajakan mereka untuk datang ke pesta dansa bersama salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Draco lagi. "Tidak! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak." Terlihat ekspresi tidak setuju di wajah tampan pangeran Slytherin. "Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa nanti di pesta, semoga saja aku tidak terhasut ajakan gadis lainnya di jalan." Jawab Draco sebal.

Beberapa menit setelah pangeran Slytherin keluar dari pintu ruangan ketua murid, Hermione akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu ruang ketua murid juga, ketika dibuka tampaklah para gadis Slytherin yang memang sudah menunggu di depan pintu ruangan ketua murid, dan bersembunyi diam-diam ketika si pangeran Slytherin itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Mioneee!" Seru beberapa diantara mereka.

"Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian menunggu lama. Semua ini gara-gara si Draco yang sulit sekali untuk diusir."

"Tidak apa Mione. Kami memaklumi tingkah si Draco menyebalkan iitu, kok." Kata Astoria diiringi tawa teman-temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat cantik sekali Mione menggunakan gaun itu." Lanjut Astoria.

"Tidak, malah menurutku rasanya aku tidak pantas menggunakan ini. Sungguh."

"Kau salah, kau sangat pantas menggunakan gaun ini, iya kan?" Kata Daphne yang diikuti persetujuan dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Well, setidaknya kalian telah memberiku suntikan percaya diri. Terimakasih garls." Terseyum ke arah mereka.

"Lalu kapan kita mulai merias rambutnya? Sepertinya jam sudah mulai mendekat ke angka tujuh." Kata Milicent mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, oke ayo kita mulai teman-teman!" Jawab Astoria semangat.

* * *

"Hei sobat, mana pasanganmu?" Tanya Zabini Blaise menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Tidak lucu kan kalau sampai mulainya pesta dansa kau tetap tidak mempunyai pasangan." Celoteh Crabe menambahi. "Masa kau kalah dengan si gendut Goyle yang berhasil membawa pasangan ke pesta ini. Hahaha." Tambah Theodore Nott yang diikuti cekikikan pemuda Slytherin lainnya.

"Ha! Tidak akan lucu jika seorang Draco Malfoy sepertiku tidak membawa pasangan ke pesta." Jawab Draco.

"Lalu mana pasanganmu, sobat?"

"Jangan bilang pasanganmu si badan lebar Milicent. Hahaha." Tunjuk Theodore kepada Milicent yang ada di ambang pintu tempat pesta. Lagi-lagi teodore berhasil membuat perkataannya menjadi topik cekikikan sahabat Slytherinnya itu.

"Tidak mungkinlah, kau pikir aku sudah bu―" Perkataan Draco dipotong oleh sahabatnya. "Hei cantiknya dia." Kata Blaise

"Benar-benar tak dapat disangka." Tambah Crabe. "Benar katamu, Crabe." Jawab anak Slytherin lain yang mendengar ucapan Crabe. "Beruntung sekali orang yang akan berpasangan dengannya, sungguh tak kusangka." Celoteh Theodore.

Sedangkan Draco hanya diam tak berkomentar. Sekarang perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk antara senang, bangga, keget, dan berdebar-debar menjadi satu. Jelaslah mengapa pangeran Slytherin bisa mendapatkan perasaan yang jarang ia dapatkan. Karena gadis cantik yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu adalah gadis yang akan berpasangan dengannya.

"Ka-kau, Draco?" Tanya salah seorang anak Slytherin, ketika Hermione berhenti di sebelah Draco Malfoy.

"Apa? Kalian jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" Jawab Draco santai. "Mione, kau berpasangan dengan pervert ini?" Goda Theodore.

"Sebenarnya Mione terpaksa." Jawab Astoria asal.

"Hei, hei, nenek sihir cerewet! Mione itu sangat bersyukur karena bisa berpasangan denganku! Iya kan Mi-o-ne~?" Lalu tangan Draco mengarah kekepala Hermione dan membuat seolah-olah Hermione mengangguk.

"Dracooooo―!" Protes Hermione tetapi belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya gara-gara datang seorang pemuda yang dari ia tahu berasal dari asrama Ravenclaw. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Astoria, yang lalu diikuti suara anak-anak Slytherin yang menggoda Astoria.

"Hei, kau akan berpasangan dengan Astoria?" Tanya Blaise iseng. "Tidak, pemuda ini hanya terpaksa!" Jawab Draco ganti menggoda Astoria. "Dracooooo!" Omel Astoria sebal. Hermione dan anak-anak Slytherin hanya cekikikan mendengar pertengakaran mereka.

"Atentiooooon!" Kata Profesor Dumbledore. "Bagi seluruh pasangan, silahkan kalian berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing setelah para peserta Triwizard dan pasangan mereka masing masing memulai untuk berdansa. Dengan ini pesta dansa dimulai!" Celoteh panjang lebar Profesor Dumbledore yang diikuti tepuk tangan seluruh murid dan profesor yang ada di tempat pesta.

Alunan musik terdengar diikuti suara nyanyian penyanyi yang sekaligus sebagai tanda dibukanya pintu yang langsung memunculkan para peserta Triwizard dan pasangannya masing-masing yang akan memulai dansa. Beberapa detik kemudian banyak pasangan yang sudah memulai untuk saling berdansa. Draco menarik tangan Hermione ke lantai dansa.

"Draco! Aku tidak bisa dansa." Kata Mione yang membuat Draco berhenti seelum sampai ke lantai dansa.

"Lalu apa kau akan diam saja melihat-lihat yang lainnya berdansa mi-o-neee? Ha?"

"Entahlah!"

"Kulihat dulu kau dan Viktor Krum juga berdansa."

"Iya, dulu aku memang berdansa."

"Nah, lalu mengapa kau bilang tidak bisa dansa?"

"Aku bisa dansa tergantung dengan pasangannya!" Jawab Mione. "Lalu secara tidak langsung, kau berkata kalau aku tidak bisa berdansa?" Kata Draco tidak setuju. "Well, setidaknya begi―eeeehh!" Belum selesai Mione berkata, Draco sudah menariknya untuk sampai di lantai dansa.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku, skarang!"

"Eh―"

_I never tought that you would be the one,_

_To hold my heart..._

_But you came around and you knocked me,_

_Off the ground from the stars..._

Mungkin sekarang di wajah Mione terlihat semurat merah. Ia ingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tidak pernah ia tersenyum senang ketika ia sedang berada di dekat pangeran Slytherin, dan dalam keadaan malu karena sungguh Mione tidak bisa berdansa. Tapi sang Pangeran Slytherin bisa membuatnya tenang dan tersenyum.

_You put your arms around me ,_

_And i believe that is easier for you to let me go,_

_You put your arms around me and i'm home...*_

"Hahahahaha, sungguh Draco dansa ini berhasil membuatku berdebar-debar." Celoteh Mione ketika mereka sudah menepi untuk sekedar beristirahat setelah beberapa menit lalu berdansa.

"Ternyata kau benar tidak bisa berdansa! Dansamu tadi sangat buruk" Goda Draco.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyudahi sedari tadi kalau dansaku memang buruk?" Jawab Mione, "Itu tandanya kau berbahong!" Lanjut Mione ganti menggoda.

"Tidak, dansamu memang bu―" Hermione memotong, "Ah, sudahlah, aku tahu kau bohong. Lebih baik kau ambilkan aku segelas minuman sana." Kata Hermione dengan gaya mengusir Draco.

"Sejak kapan kau berani menyuruhku, nona-segala-tahu?" Protes Draco tidak setuju.

"Sejak kau kalah omongan denganku mengenai dansaku tadi."

"Hei aku tidak kalah," Draco masih memprotes, "Ah sudahlah, pergi sana ambilkan minum." Mione bergaya mengusir Draco lagi yang berakhir dengan menurutnya Draco karena malas melawan seorang wanita yang sedang mengomel.

Mione berjalan ke arah gerombolan teman Gryffindornya.

"Kau berpasangan dengan Draco, Mione?" Tanya Ginny tidak percaya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Gin." Hermione tersenyum. "Oohh, Mione! Kau berhasil membuatku cemburu." Kata Parvati dan diiringi tawa oleh another of Gryffindor Garls. "Memangnya apa yang terlihat baik dari Draco Malfoy?" Kata Ron seketika.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya." Lanjut Ron.

"Kau cemburu, Ron?" Tanya Ginny menggoda tidak tahu kalau kakaknya sedang serius.

"Tidak sama sekali!" Kata Ron. Romilda Vane datang, tapi Ron langsung membawanya pergi dari kerumunan singa Gryffindor dan putri Gryffindornya. Sedangkan Romilda yang dibawa pergi hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung dari kejadian itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu?" Tanya Mione sedatar-datarnya yang padahal di hatinya sekarang sedang merasakan antara sebal, marah, dan tidak enak. "Harry! Kau tak mau menjelaskannya kepadaku?" Harry yang ditanyai juga menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Maaf, Mione. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ron."

"Sudahlah, Ron kan memang mempunyai emosi yang susah untuk dikendalikan." Kata Ginny.

"Well, sepertinya. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Mione." Jawab Harry yang sepertinya mulai mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Ron marah.

Terlihat tangan Draco melambai ke arah Mione. "Oke teman-teman aku pergi dulu." Pamit Hermione yang lalu menuju ke gerombolan anak Slytherin.

"Kau tak ingin ikut berdansa bersama kami?" Tanya Theodore.

"Tentu, ayo kita berdansa." Draco menjawab lalu menarik tangan Mione.

"Tadi kau bilang aku tidak bisa berdansa, lalu kenapa kau mengajakku lagi." Goda Mione yang berhasil memunculkan semburat merah di wajah Draco. Beberapa anak Slytherin tertawa mendengarnya.

"E-aku hanya kasihan saja kalau aku berdansa dengan gadis lain kau akan sendirian." Jawab Draco.

"Kau-bo-hooong~. Hahaha." Kata Mione. Akhirnya Draco dengan Mione, Theodore dengan Daphne, dan beberapa pasang anak Slytherin lainnya mulai menuju lantai dansa

_What makes you so __beautiful__,_

_is you don't know how __beautiful__ you are to me __..._

_You're not trying to be perfect _

_Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__...**_

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar akan berubah, Mione." Kata Ron ketika ia melihat Hermione sedang berdansa bersama Draco dan beberapa pasangan asrama Slytherin lainnya.

* * *

_I'm standing on the bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark,_

_I thought that you'd be here by now..._

"Aku akan mengambil kue sebentar." Kata Hermione lalu pergi dari gerombolan anak-anak Slytherin. Tanpa diketahui, Hermione telah menabrak seseorang sewaktu berjalan. "Oh, maaf―Ron?" Ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Ron Weasley. "Mione." Katanya dengan ekspresi sedikit sinis lalu pergi. "Ron?" Panggil Mione, dan Ron menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak marah denganku kan?" Tanya Mione.

"Tidak." Lalu berjalan pergi lagi.

"Ron!" Serunya lagi. "Ada apa Mione?" Jawab Ron. Lalu Mione berjalan mendekat ke arah Ron. "Kau benar-benar sedang tidak marah padaku, kan?" Ron Weasley menghela nafas lalu berkata dengan sedikit intonasi tinggi, "Dengar Mione. Aku sedang tidak marah denganmu, tapi bila kau menanyaiku seperti ini lama-lama aku akan marah padamu!"

Hermione kaget mendengar kata-kata Ron. "Lalu kenapa kau berbicara dengan intonasi seperti itu?"

"Nada bicaraku memang seperti ini, dan bila kau tidak terima silahkan pergi saja." Ron lalu membalikkan badan berniat untuk pergi. Hermione menarik tangan Ron menahan agar pemuda itu tidak pergi. Ron mencoba melepaskan tangan Mione dari tangannya.

"Sudahlah Mione, jangan ganggu aku! Pergilah sana ke teman-teman Slytherin-MU!" Mione ikut terpancing emosi. "Ron! Kalau kau marah denganku katakanlah, tidak usah membawa anak-anak Slytherin!"

"Aku tidak marah denganmu! Tapi aku sedang sebal denganmu!"

"Sebal denganku?"

"Iya! Aku sebal denganmu!" Kata Ron akhirnya jujur. "Apa alasanmu sehingga sebal denganku?" Tanya Mione.

"Kau masih belum sadar? Well―Mione! Kau sekarang terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak Slytherin!"  
"Hanya itu saja? Apa yang salah memangnya? Dumbledore bertahun-tahun berusaha agar diantara empat asrama di Hogwarts agar rukun, dan kau sekarang malah meminta agar aku tidak dekat-dekat dengan Slytherin?" Tanya Mione panjang lebar bagaikan pidato Dumbledore ketika akan memulai makan malam.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran saja mengapa kau dekat sekali sekarang dengan si menyebalkan Draco? Bahkan kau datang ke pesta dengan Draco."

"Aku dan dia itu adalah partner ketua murid, tidak ada alasan mengapa kau malah memarahiku ketika dekat dengan Draco."

"Kelakuan Draco itu buruk dan sesungguhnya dia tidak patut menjadi ketua murid! Dia itu sombong, menyebalkan, dan satu lagi dia musuh Harry, aku dan tim Quiditch asrama kita!"

"Tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa menjaga diriku darinya. Quiditch hanya permainan untuk melatih sportifitas, tidak ada alasan membuat permusuhan antar asrama, kau salah memaknainya, Ron! Contohnya lagi, Cho juga anggota Quiditch jadi menurutmu dia musuh kita bukan teman kita?" Tanya Hermione.

"Arrghh! Sudahlah! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud!" Jawab Ron yang lalu meninggalkan Mione. Tanpa terasa jatuhlah air mata Hermione, dia lalu menuju ke tembok didekatnya menangisi persahabtannya.

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Try to figure out this life,_

_Won't you, take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I dont know who you are but i__―__I'm with you...***_

Zabini Blaise ketika akan mengambil minuman melihat Mione menagis, ia lalu menuju ke arah gadis itu. "Mione? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Blaise?" Kata Mione tetapi tetap tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar. Blaise lalu memeluk Mione yang sedang menagis itu. Dari kejauhan Draco melihat Blaise ketika memeluk Mione.

"Mione..."

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,_

_I was in your sight, you got me alone,_

_You found me, you found me, you found me...****_

*****TBC*****

**Akhirnyaaaa :D, walaupun peridoe pembuatannya singkat tapi sumpah susah banget bikin chapter ketujuh ini -_- Sampe author harus dengerin lagu-lagu yang penuh emosional buat bikinnya. Terlebih lagunya Avril yang feat. Leona Lewis judulnya I will be ada beberapa bagian yang harus diputer ulang (10 kali lebih mungkin -")**

**Semoga Chapter ini bisa memuaskan, dan Author berharap setiap kalian yg membaca bisa ngasih review. Pliss banget jangan jadi pembaca pasif :3 Oh ya di fanfic tadi kan ada yg di-* kalo nggak ** atau ***. Itu maksudnya:**

***= Christina Perrie – Arms**

****= Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber – Beautifull**

*****= Avril Lavigne – I'm With You.**

******= Taylor Swift – I Knew You Were Trouble.**

**Tambahan, mending pas bagian berantemnya si Ron sama Mione puter lagunya Avril sama Leona – I will be pas bagian **_**'Cause without you, i cant sleep... (dan seterusnya)'**_** Okeh, sekian pidato panjang saya :D massive thank you buat yang udah baca ini fanfic apalagi udah review :D i love you, and see you on the next chapter ya :D**

**Kayaknya OOC atas bawah kepanjangan ya di chapter ini? -'' **


	7. Chapter 7

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to my Auntie J.K ROWLING yang unyu-unyuuu :3

**Rated: **T foreveeeer :D yeaaa

**Daaaaan, akhirnya chapter 7 updaaatteee :) Thanks Guys yang selama ini udah menjadi reader fanfic ini, dan thanks buat revieW-reviewnya chap sebelumnya yang lumayan naik dari jumlah biasanya. Hehehe :D Nah gitu dong review :D Jangan cuman reviewnya pas author ingetin. Wkwkwk :D Review kalian kan bagaikan emas berlian *jangan lebey deh, thor* -" Pokoknya keep reading and give review, you are the best guys, love ya :D**

"Mione..." Kata Draco ketika melihat Blaise dan Hermione sedang berpelukan. Keduanya langsung melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain. "Draco!" Kata Blaise dan Hermione hampir bersamaan. "Ee―ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Draco!" Kata Mione meyakinkan Draco. Terlihat ekspresi tidak jelas dari raut wajah Draco sendiri. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan sedih, sebal,dan bingung.

"Lalu kenapa kau ber―" Draco menahan kata-katanya tadi, dia sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, 'ada apa denganku?' tanya Draco dalam hati.

"Draco aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Tambah Blaise.

"Sudahlah, mate. Aku tahu yang kau rasakan, dan kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku, lagipula ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya padaku." Terlihat senyum paksaan dari Draco. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang ia rasakan adalah sebal ketika melihat keduanya berpelukan, tetapi ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia merasakan sebal.

Memang ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Draco, mungkin. Tapi entahlah, entah mengapa Mione sendiri merasa bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Draco, ia merasa bahwa peristiwa ini cukup berarti bagi diri Draco. Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, pikir Mione.

"Draco..." Kata Mione.

Draco menoleh ke arah Mione, tetapi Mione hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "Aku akan pergi dulu saja." Jawab Draco.

Blaise dan Mione terdiam menatap kepergian Draco, "Maafkan aku, Mione. Karena tadi memelukmu." Blaise terdiam sejenak, "Aku hanya berniat untuk menenangkanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu, Blaise. Terimakasih." Mione tersenyum, tapi pikirannya masih mengarah ke Draco Malfoy sang pangeran Slytherin.

_When he open his arms,_

_And holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_Cause I can't love you more than this.*_

* * *

"Draco! Cepat tangkap snitchnya!" Teriak salah satu anggota quiditch Slytherin. Draco langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Arrgh! Latihannya kita hentikan terlebih dahulu." Teriak sang kapten.

"Draco, kenapa kau lambat sekali menangkap snitchnya?" Tanya Blaise bertepatan ketika para anggota Quiditch sudah menginjak tanah dan berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

Terlihat ekspresi sebal dari sang Pangeran Slytherin. "Menjadi seeker itu sulit, Blaise!" Kata Draco, Mione dan beberapa gadis Slytherin juga ikut menuju kearah gerombolan pemain Quiditch. Di wajah mereka penuh tanda tanya mengapa sesi latihan seketika dihentikan.

"Kalau kau ingin snitch itu cepat tertangkap, tangkap lah sendiri, Blaise!" Kata Draco lalu balik menatap Mione, "Maaf aku sedang tidak mood latihan. Mungkin aku sedang tidak enak badan, ayo Mione kita pergi!" Kata Draco beralih pergi, diikuti Mione yang mukanya dipenuhi berjuta tanda tanya.

"Draco tunggu!" Kata Mione.

"Kalau kau berjalan secepat ini aku akan kabur di belakangmu!" Tambah Mione yang sebal.

"Oh Mioneee! Sekarang aku sedang sebal, dan kau jangan tambah membuatku sebal!" Jawab Draco.

"Hei, aku tidak berniat membuatmu menjadi sebal! Aku malah tidak tahu menahu sama sekali tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, Draco!" Celoteh Mione panjang lebar. Draco hanya diam saja.

"Aku mau ke Hogsmade, dan sampai detik ini kau masih menjadi asistenku, jadi aku ingin kau menemaniku menuju Hogsmade."

"APAA? Kau benar-benar tidak enak badan ya?" Tanya Mione dengan ekspresi polos, sembari telapak tangannya mendarat di dahi Draco. Mengecek apakah ada yang salah dengan diri Draco sekarang.

"Oh, Mi~oo~nee~! Sekarang tidak ada yang salah denganku. Dan sejujurnya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, sebenarnya aku tadi berbohong―aku tidak benar-benar sakit."

"Memang di dahimu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang sakit. Tapi Drakieee, sekarang sudah hampir menjelang malam, kau dan tim Quiditchmu sudah berlatih Quiditch sedari tadi! Dan kau tidak akan melewatkan makan m―"Perkataan Mione dipotong Draco.

"Oke, kita tidak jadi ke Hogsmade. Tapi aku juga tidak akan makan malam di Aula Besar―"Mione memotong

"Kau tidak makan malam? Kalau kau nanti sakit, aku tidak mau mengurusmu, Drakieee! Jadi kau harus ma―"

"Tolong hentikan celotehanmu yang seperti pidato Profesor Slughron itu, Mione! Yayaya! Aku akan makan malam, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin makan di Aula Besar. Jadi sebagai asisten pribadi dadakanku yang setia, kau harus membawakan makan malamku ke ruangan kita." Potong Draco yang diiringi celotehan panjang Draco. Mione yang menjadi korbannya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima.

"Hei, aku tidak setujuuu!"

"Tidak ada kata 'tidak setuju' dalam perjanjian taruhan kita dahulu nona-segala-tahuuu!" Kata Draco yang moodnya berubah drastis menjadi senang gara-gara berhasil menggoda putri Gryffindor.

"Tapi―" Protes Mione dipotong Draco. "Terserah, aku tidak mau dengar. Sekarang kita akan ke asramaku terlebih dahulu." Jawab Draco.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melirik persiapan pesta asramaku dan pesta penyemangat menjelang Quiditch melawan Gryffindor seminggu lagi. Kau masih ingat kan pesta yang kukatakan dulu." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari sI gadis Gryffndor, Draco langsung saja menarik tangan Mione untuk pergi ke asramanya.

"Tutup kupingmu, Mione!" Kata Draco ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan pntu masuk asrama Slytherin. Satu yang dirasakan Mione, yaitu 'suram'. Suasana yang sepi ditambah dinginnya lantai bawah tanah, benar-benar mencerminkan kesuraman.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mantra peredam suara?" Hermione memprotes. "Benar juga katamu." Draco tersenyum jahil seraya tangannya mengusap kepala Hermione. Tembok lembap yang menjadi pintu masuk langsung terbuka. Terlihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi ular yang sedang—_well_-kissing-you know who's slytherin?

"Oh, bloody hell—Drak—" Cerocos Mione sebal. "Potong lim—" "STOP! Mereka melakukannya tidak di depan umum jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kau memotong poin Slytherin," Potong Draco. "Tapi, mere—" "Sudahlah, kau ingin masuk atau tetap disini?" Tanya Draco.

"Jelas aku tetap mau disini, aku sangat jijik dengan mereka, Draco!"

"Lalu, kau sudah merasa yang paling suci, _Mudieblo__ood_!"

"Pansy!" Teriak Draco "Potong lima poin dari Slytherin!" tambah Draco.

"Draco! Ka-aau?" Jawab Pansy kaget.

"Apa? Seharusnya kau malu Pansy, karena telah membuat malu Slytherin!" Mione seketika berlari pergi dengan air mata yang membasahi mukanya.

"Mione!" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Pansy dengan tatapan mata yang ingin membunuh orang yang ditatapnya. "Lihat karena kelakuanmu itu!" Draco beralih meninggalkan kawan seasramanya itu. "Dracooo!" Pansy mencoba memanggil, tetapi Draco terlanjur marah kepadanya.

Draco masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang masih ada orang yang memanggil penyihir lainnya dengan kata mudblood apalagi dengan intonasi mengejek seperti yang dilakukan Pansy tadi. Dia dan orang tuanya dulu yang termasuk pelahap maut saja sudah tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata menghina sepert itu. Draco masih menyusuri lorong mencari kemana partnernya itu tadi pergi.

"Mione akhirnya aku menemukan—mu..." Kakinya berhenti karena menemukan orang yang dia cari, tetapi dalam seketika itu juga kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk mendekat kearah orang yang dia cari itu.

"Draco!" Mione dan seseorang lagi yaitu Blaise berseru hampir bersamaan.

"Hai, Blaise! Err—aku hanya khawatir melihat mione tadi menangis. Tapi sehubungan sudah ada Blaise aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku pergi saja!" Kata Draco dan mulai beranjak untuk pergi.

"Dan satu lagi, kau tak perlu membawakan makanan untukku, aku bisa memintanya sendiri ke peri rumah! Kau nikmati saja berduaanmu dengan Blaise!" Kata Draco tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Hermione.

"Draco!" Mione mencoba memanggil. "Dracooo!" Tetapi yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menoleh.

"Hugh! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak itu!" Kata Mione tetap dengan nada sedikit terisak.

"Mungkin dia sedikit salah paham." Blaise mencoba memberi saran.

"Entahlah, tapi..." Perkataan Mione sengaja ia gantungkan. "Tapi kenapa?" Blaise bertanya.

"Tapi mengapa kurasa kau berbeda dengan anak Slytherin yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa kau tidak sekasar Pansy, dan juga—kau tidak semenyebalkan Draco."

"Kau merasa begitu? Hmm, tidak semua anak Slytherin mempunyai sifat yang sama. Tapi, mengapa kau berpikir kalau Draco itu menyebalkan?" Tanya Blaise.

"Draco itu sukanya menyuruh-nyuruh! Dia sombong sekali! Dan dia merasa dia yang paling tampan di dunia! Dia itu sangat menyebalkan! Terkadang dia suka melarangku, dia pikir aku pembantunya yang harus patuh terhadapnya apa? Huuuhhhh! Dasar Pevert menyebalkaaaan!" Mione mulai meluapkan emosinya. Blaise hanya tersenyum, dan mendengarkan celotehan si Putri Gryffindor dengan sabar.

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak semenyebalkan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kata Blaise, Mione menoleh tidak percaya ada orang yang berkata kalau Draco itu tidak menyebalkan.

"Ya mungkin kau berkata seperti itu karena kau sahabat Draco!" Hermione mencoba mengelak.

"Tidak, ini semua bukan karena aku sahabatnya. Tapi mungkn dia melakukannya karena ada beberapa alasan."

"Alasan apa? Alasan untuk membuatku marah? Lalu dia bisa tertawa senang karena aku kesusahan?"

"Bukan, mungkin dia berkelakuan seperti itu karena ia menyukaimu."

"Ha? Draco menyukaiku?"

* * *

"Kenapa kau diam saja, mate!" Tanya Theodore Nott kepada Draco.

"Mungkin saja dia marah karena kemarin kita tidak membagi whiski api odgen yang kubawa kemarin! Hahaha!" Crabe manambahi.

"Tidak, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan teman gadisnya itu." Celoteh Goyle.

"Teman gadis?" Theodore bertanya.

"Ya, nona ketua murid itu!" Katanya sambil menunjuk Mione yang sedang ada di meja Gryffindor.

"Benarkah itu, Mate?" Theodore Nott mencoba menggoda Draco. "Huh! Diam kalian!" Jawab Draco lalu beralih pergi meninggalkan sarapannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Crabe bertanya kepada Blaise yang sedang sibuk mengunyah sandwich, dan langsung menelannya ketika Crabe bertanya demikian.

"Entahlah, coba aku tanya dia!" Jawab Blaise seraya beralih mengejar Draco.

"Oi Draco!" Panggilnya. Tetapi Draco tetap berjalan tidak memperdulikan panggilan sahabatnya.

"Oi, Mate!" Panggil Blaise lagi ketika tangannya berhasil meraih bahu Draco. "Kau marah denganku?" Tanya Blaise.

"Tidak." Jawab Draco singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menanggapi panggilanku tadi?" Tanya Blaise.

"Aku hanya tidak dengar!"

"APA ADA MASALAH DENGAN TELINGAMU?" Teriak Blaise di telinga Draco.

"HHEEEIII! KAU JANGAN TAMBAH MEMBUATKU KESAL!" Balas Draco di kuping Blaise. Yang diteriak hanya terkikik.

"Kau tidak tuli, lalu kenapa kau tadi bisa tidak mendengar panggilanku?" Blaise masih terus bertanya. "Kau cemburu denganku ya?" Draco langsung menghentikan jalannya mendengar kata-kata Blaise.

"Eh, tidak!" Tapi dimukanya timbul semburat merah.

"Kau bohong, mate! Apa perlu besok aku bawakan kaca agar kau bisa melihat wajahmu sekarang yang menjadi merah?" Blaise terkikik.

"Diam kau!"

"Aku dan Mione tidak ada apa-apa, mate. Jadi kau tidak usah cemburu seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak cemburu! Dan aku tidak ada perasaan terhadap Mione."

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak usah berbohong kepadaku! Aku tahu kau menyukai Mione. Dan aku perlu menjelaskan bahwa sepertinya Mione suka kepadamu."

"Apa? Mione suka kepadaku?" Tanya Draco. Blaise terkikik puas melihat ekpresi Draco yang langsung cemerlang tapi langsung ditutupinya karena hampir salah tingkah.

* * *

'Mione menyukaiku?' Itu yang terus-terusan ada di pikiran Draco, tapi dia juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia bingung kenapa dengan kata-kata itu saja jantungnya langsung bisa berdebar-debar dan serasa ada sengatan listrik yang membuat hatinya menjadi bahagia.

"Apa aku menyukainya?" Katanya lirih.

"Draco! Ada surat untukmu, tadi burung hantumu keluargamu yang datang tapi kau sedang tidak ada disini!" Kata Mione sembari mengulurkan sebuah surat.

"Terimakasih. Mione!" Draco mencoba memanggil partnernya itu, tapi Mione tidak menoleh.

Draco ingin mengucapkan maaf kepada Mione seperti yang dikatakan Blaise, bahwa dalam kata-katanya ketika memergoki Blaise dengan Mione terdapat intonasi membentak dalam kata-katanya terdahulu. Sebenarnya dulu ia tidak berniat membentak, maka dari itu sekarang ia berniat minta maaf, tapi Mione sendiri sejak kejadian kemarin mulutnya bungkam dan terlihat dingin terhadap Draco.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya terlihat senyum di bibirnya. "Surat!" Dia mendapatkan ide ketika melihat surat kiriman ibunya tu. Dia berniat mengirimi Mione surat, karena Mione tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

* * *

Sebuah burung hantu terbang ke arah Mione. Sontak seisi aula besar menatap ke arah burung hantu itu, karena sangat jarang sekali ada burung hantu yang mengantarkan surat pada makan siang, biasanya hanya pada sarapan saja. Sebuah surat jatuh ke pangkuan Mione. Lalu dia membukanya. Kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Draco.

Kejadian pengiriman surat itu terjadi sampai keesok paginya ketika sarapan pagi, dan pengiriman surat ketiga inilah yang akhirnya mendapatkan tanggapan dari Mione.

"Surat dari siapa, Mione?" Tanya Ginny.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa." Mione mencoba menutupi. Tapi Ginny segera meraih surat yang dibawa Hermione.

"Eeeh!" Mione mencoba merebut, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Mione, aku minta maaf. Tertanda—Draco?" Ginnya memberikan raut wajah 'cobajelaskanmengenaisuratinidandracokepadaku'

Akhirnya Mione menyerah untuk menutupi. "Well, benar—surat itu dari Draco, tapi sungguh! Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dia meminta maaf kepadaku!"

"Kalau begitu tanya langsung saja kepada orangnya!" Ginny menoleh ke arah Draco yang sudah ada dibelakang Mione.

"DRACOO! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di belakangku?" Tanya Mione sebal.

"Sejak Ginny berkata 'tanya langsung saja kepada orangnya'." Terdapat ekspresi menggoda di wajah Draco.

Harry, Ron dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lainnya melirik ke arah Draco.

"Em, Potter, aku meminjam sebentar sahabatmu ini!" Kata Draco lalu menarik Mione pergi ke meja asramanya.

"Drakieee! Kau jangan seenaknya menarikku seperti ini." Kata Mione sebal.

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menerima permintaan maafku!" Kata Draco yang masih memegang lengan Hermione.

"Oke-oke aku akan memaafkanmu, lagipula aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa permintaan maafmu ini." Jawab Mione.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak marah kepadaku?" Tanya Draco yang lalu melirik sebal ke arah Blaise yang sedang cekikikan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau selalu diam saat kupanggil?" Tanya Draco.

"Kupikir kau memanggilku karena ingin menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi!" Jawab Mione dengan berkacak pinggang seketika ketika tangan Draco sudah lepas dari lengannya.

"ARRRGH! Sudahlah kalau begitu kau boleh kembali lagi ke meja asramamu!" Jawab Draco lalu kembali menatap ke arah Blaise yang sedang cekikikan dengan tatapan 'awaskauBlaise!Tunggupembalasankuuu!'. Mione dan beberapa anak Slytherin menatap bingung kearah Draco dan Blaise yang sedang cekikikan.

**Akhirnya update :) Sory kalau chapter ini kurang greget atau gimana, karena memang chapter ini buat pengahantar yang nyeritain perasaan antara Draco sama Mione. Tapi tetep kok, author usahain biar chapter ini bisa membuat reader tetep semangat baca fanfic ini. Makanya review terus dong :) **

**Nb buat yang udah ngasih tau bahwa fic ini banyak typonya terutama dalam tulisan, author belum sempet ngeditin yang chapter-chapter sebelumnya, abis laptopnya baru aja dibenerin dan secepetnya author lakuin biar ini chapter cepet update, jadi mungkin yang chapter sebelumnya author editin abis chapter ini di update :) but, thank you very much for your reviews **** merci beaucop :D**

***More than this – One Direction.**

**Udah segini aja dulu kata-katanya, jangan lupa review guys :D janganlah jadi pembaca yang pasif **** Karena review kalian sangat membantu Author :D See you on the next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author: **HeyKickey

**Summary: **

**Disclaimer: **All Belongs to Aunty Rowling, who have great imagine about Harry Potter World

**Rated: **T, until the ends of this story :D

**And, Welcome to chapter 8 my fanfic. Sorry luamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa updatenya :D Abis author lagi disibukkin sama tugas RW yang bikin kepala puyeng. Dan jadilah telat pake banget update fanficnya. But keep reading and give review guys. Author love you **

"Mione, kau tidak lupa kan hari ini waktunya apa?" Tanya Draco seraya menuangkan coklat panas ke piala miliknya. Hermione langsung berbalik menatap Draco dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Hei Dracooo! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kalau kau tiap hari saja selalu mengingatkanku." Cerocos Mione sebal.

"Well—perkataanmu ada benarnya juga." Berjalan emndekat ke arah Hermione. "Lalu, kau sudah siap gaun apa yang akan kau pakai nanti?"

"Entahlah Draco, mungkin aku akan meminjam gaun Ginny, karena aku tidak membawa gaun selain gaun yang kubeli di Hogsmade kemarin." Jawab Hermione.

"Hmm—kemarin malam mom mengirimiku sebuah gaun yang sepertinya cocok untukmu!" Kata Draco seraya melempar sebuah bungkusan berisi gaun violet ke arah Hermione. Hermione langsung menangkap bungkusan itu, tapi ekspresinya menandakan sebuah kebingungan. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang siap ia tanyakan kepada Draco mengenai gaun ini.

"Ibumu mengirimiku gaun?" Draco Mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak memintanya, Drakieee?" Draco tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku yang meminta, Mom setuju saat kuceritakan bahwa kau akan menjadi pasanganku di pesta triwizard kemarin, dan beliau membelikanmu sebuah gaun. Tapi karena kau sudah membeli sebuah gaun, akhirnya aku berpikir untuk memberikan gaun itu untuk pesta Slytherin nanti malam. Bagaimana? _Great?_"

"Drakieeee! Kau sungguh keterlaluaaan! Aku sekarang malah menjadi tidak enak kepada ibumu gara-gara telam memberikanku gaun manis seperti ini!"

"Sudahlah Mione, ibuku sangat gembira saat tahu kau menjadi pasangan dansaku!"

* * *

'Ibuku sangat gembira saat tahu kau menjadi pasangan dansaku' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam telinga Mione, sejalan dengan terus terngiangnya kata-kata yang diucapkan Blaise bahwa Draco menyukai Mione. Apa itu artinya The Malfoys menerimanya? Lalu akan datang generasi baru dari para Malfoy? Ajaib. Itulah yang bisa Mione ungkapkan. Bayangkan saja, jika dulu Mione bisa mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari para Malfoy, sekarang malah mendapatkan tatapan dan perilaku yang bak dari mereka. Sangat ajaib jika Voldemort masih berjaya.

"Mione!" Panggil Draco. "Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Well—sudah Draco. Ayo!" Lalu mereka berdua menuruni kastil untuk menuju ke asrama para Ular Hogwarts. Terlihat dari luar sangat ramai asrama Slytherin malam ini. Dan ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berasal dari asrama yang berbeda. Pemuda yang menjadi pasangan dansa Astoria kemarin juga datang dalam pesta ini, selain itu beberapa murid asrama lain juga banyak yang berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam asrama Slytherin. Wellsetidaknya Mione tidak akan merasa terasingkan disini.

"Hi, Mione!" Panggil Blaise dan Theodore Nott hampir bersamaan.

"Hi Blaise! Hi Theo!" Jawab Hermione seraya tersenyum. "Jadi kau sekarang punya hubungan dengan tuan menyebalkan ini?" Tanya Theodore menggoda seraya melirik pemuda yang ia maksud.

"Aku dan Draco? Ha! Tidak mungkin aku mau dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini! Huh!" Terlihat ekspresi sebal dari Draco.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa kau mau jadi pasangan dansaku kemarin?"

"Itu karena Mione terpaksa Dracoooo, sudah berapa kali sih aku berkata begitu?" Kata Astoria yang datang dengan beberapa gadis Slytherin lainnya yang Mione kenal. Hermione tertawa sebelum akhirnya menyapa mereka. "Hi Girls!"

"Hi Mione!" Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. Akhirnya Hermione terlarut dalam pesta milik murid Slytherin. Sampai akhirnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam yang terdengar dari dentangan jam di dalam asrama Slytherin.

"Well—sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganketua murid guys! Kasihan Mione kalau harus seperti ini!"

Penasaran sebenarnya Mone sekarang? Sampai-sampai Draco berkata 'kasihan'? Sangat buruk sebenarnya untuk dikatakan sebagai perilaku Ketua Murid Perempuan yang biasa dikenal dengan gaya cuek dan selalu betah dalam perpustakaan. Mione sedang mabuk sekarang! Aneh? Karena baru kali ini ia mendapatkan keadaan seperti itu. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, hanya dua gelas whisky api tapi sudah membuat gadis itu mabuk.

"Iya, Draco! Cepat bawa Mione kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Kasihan gadis itu. Kau sih yang menawar minum!" Kata Theodore Nott.

"Kupikir dia tidak akan mabuk hanya dalam dua gelas saja!" Kata Crabbe.

"Huh! Dasar kalian!" Kata Draco.

"Sudahlah, cepat bawa Hermione kembali, Draco!" Kata Blaise. Draco mengangguk, lalu mulai memapah si ketua murid perempuan untuk kembali ke asrama, berharap tidak ada satu pengajar yang memergoki mereka. Selain akan emnjatuhkan citra ketua murid, juga akan menjatuhkan citra Slyhterin yang murid-muridnya mengonsumsi whisky api dalam pesta kemenangan Quiditch.

"Uhh! Mione! Kau harus membayar mahal padaku gara-gara memapahmu dari daratan paling bawah Hogwarts sampai daratan paling tertinggi di Hogwarts." Kata Draco mengomel. Sedangkan Hermione hanya menceracau tidak jelas.

Sekarang mereka sudah menginjakkan kakinya di pintu masuk ruangan ketua murid. Draco lalu membaringkan Mione di kasur kamarnya dengan menahan kantuknya sendiri, dan menyelimuti si putri Gryffindor itu dengan selimutnya. Dan akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk segera tidur juga.

* * *

"HOOOOAAAMMMP!" Mione dengan sedikit demi sedikit mulai emmbuka matanya, dan mulai merasakan bahwa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang mirip kepala. Denga sigap ia langsung membalikkan kepalanya untuk menatap apakah benar yang ia raba tadi itu kepala atau bukan. Dan hasilnya—

— "DRAAACOOOOO!" Teriak Mione dengan nada tiga puluh satu oktafnya.

Seseorang yang merasa di panggil namanya itu langsung membuka matanya dengan sebal.

"Ada apa sih, Mione? Aku masih mengantuk!"

Mione terduduk lemas dengan sebuah selimut ditariknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"K-KAAU?" Draco amsih tertidur malas di kasurnya.

"DRACO! BANGUN KAU SEKARANG!" Lalu Draco yang belum sadar sepenuhnya akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya dan ikut terduduk walaupun matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada sedikit lemah. Draco yang baru sadar akhirnya bru ingat bahwa ia seranjang dengan Mione. Tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa! Ia kemarin sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya dan langsung saja mengambil tempat untuk tidur di sebelah Mione.

"Mione! Aku tid—"

"Kau keterlaluan Draco!"

"Mione, Demi Merlin! Aku tid—"

"Tak kusangka kau setega ini." Kata Mione yang lalu mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Mione, biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu!" Kata Draco yang kemudian tidak di jawab sama sekali oleh Hermione. "Kemarin kau mabuk dan aku membawamu kembali ke ruangan kita!"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke kamar-MU! Bukan ke kamar-KU?"

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu kunci kamarmu! Dan kemarin aku sudah terlalu mengantuk dan akhirnya tidur seranjang denganmu."

"Kau kenapa tidak tidur di bawah atau di ruang tamu saja?" Mione masih tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku sangat mengantuk kemarin!"

"Bagaimana kalau tanpa sadar kau meng—mengap—mengapa-apakanku? HUAAAAA!" Kata Mione dengan tersedu-sesu yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mione! Mione! Demi Merlin aku tidak mengapa-apakanmu! Aku tidak menyentuhmu! Atau melakukan apapun yang sekarang sudah ada dalam pikiran burukmu! Sungguh! Lihat saja, apakah kau sekarang telanjang?" Tanya Draco.

Dan dengan penuh malu bahwa Mione baru sadar kalau pakaiannya masih utuh, dan baru sadar bahwa percuma saja ia menutupi badannya dengan selimut yang notabenenya tidak ada satu bagian tubuh vitalnya yang terlihat. 'Bodoh! Sungguh bodoh! Demi Merlin kenapa aku baru sadar!' Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Mione. Dengan menahan malu akhirnya ia berkata. "Walaupun aku tidak telanjang, tapi bagaimana kalau secara tidak sadar kau menyentuhku? Dracooo AKU BENCI PADAMUUU!" Kata Mione kepada Draco seraya berlari keluar dari kamar Draco.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu minggu Mione dan Draco tidak saling berbicara, apalagi untuk sekedar bertegur sapa saja. Dan semua ini telah membuat bingun para sahabat dari kedua belah pihak. Terlebih Blaise, yang paling sangat dekat dengan keduanya. Pernah sekali Theodore Nott yang paling blak-blakan daripada anak Slytherin lainnya mencoba bertanya kepada Draco, tapi malah mendapatkan bentakan keras dari Draco.

Begitupun Ginny yang dekat dengan sahabat kakaknya itu. Ia mulai mencoba bertanya, tapi mendapatkan ancaman dari Hermone agar tidak menanyai lagi atau tidak persahabatan mereka akan putus.

Sebegitu parahnyakah hubungan ketua murid perempuan dengan ketua murid laki-laki?

Sampai pada akhirnya Blaise yang sangat penasaran dengan keadaan kedua sahabatnya itu, akhirnya mulai berani untuk menanyakannya sekali lagi tetapi kepada sumber yang berbeda, yatu kepada pihak perempuan. Tentunya dengan berbasa-basi.

"Kau terlihat jarang berpartner dengan Draco sekarang. Ada apa memangnya?" Hermione terdiam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Draco?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya berbeda pandangan saja. Kenapa malah membicarakan mengenai Draco?" Kata Mione yang mencoba berbohong.

"Jujurlah Mione, kau pasti sedang ada masalah besar dengan Draco! Kalau kau coba menceritakan, aku berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan ke orang lain!" Rayu Blaise.

Dan entah karena apa akhirnya Hermione mau bercerita dengan Blaise mengenai kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Mione menceritakan dengan runtut dan jelas mengenai kejadian itu.

"Lalu apa yang membuat kau tidak percaya dengan Draco?"

"Entahlah, Blaise. Sebenarnya aku percaya, tapi sebagian dari hatiku juga tidak percaya, malah sangat merasakan kemarahan."

Sekarang Blaise dan Hermione saling terdiam dan menatap kosong sekelilngnya. Dan Blaise langsung terbelalak senang ketika menyadari bahwa di dekat ia dan Hermione terduduk sekarang sedang ada Draco dengan beberapa gadis Slytherin yang setahun dibawah tingkatan Draco. Draco terdiam sambil menatap kosong sekeliling, tapi beberapa gadis Slytherin itu malah emncoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Mione! Coba lihat disana ada Draco!" Kata Blaise.

Mione langsung menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Blaise. Terlihat ekspresi tidak jelas yang berubah dari ekspresi Mione sebelumnya. Blaise tersenyum menatap gadis itu. Lalu mulai berkata,

"Kau cemburu ya melihat Draco dengan gadis lain?"

**Ups, TBC-in :D Pendek ya? Abis kalau diterusin sampe abis cerita bakalan panjang nantinya. Oh ya, Author minta maaf lagi gara-gara lama updatenya :D Abis banyak abnget tugas di real world menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas, selain itu author feelnya lagi blendiiiing gara-gara seseorang yang mirip banget sama karakter Draco -" HUAAAAA! (terus lo kenapa malah curhat, thor? Masalah lu deh!) *abaikan***

**Pokoknya gitu deh, maafin author ya yang telat update, terus ceritanya kemarin kurang memuaskan. Tapi di jamin deh di nextchap alias finalnya #HEH bakalan we. **** Author usahain **** Pokoknya review yang makin banyak bakalan tambah nge-wow in ceritanya. Wkwkwk :D Ayo dooong, bentar lagi mau abis ini fanficnya :o**

**Oh iya selain itu, Author mau bikin polling, bukan polling sih, tapi mau minta pendapat (sama enggak sih? -") mengenai next fanfic. Langsung aja ya daripada kebanyakan bacot authornya. Wkwkwk :D**

**1. Setuju atau nggak next fanfic bakalan nampilin tokoh lain yang bukan berasal dari dunia harry potter? (Kalau setuju jawab pertanyaan no.2 kalau nggak setuju jawab pertanyaan no.3)**

**2. Kalau setuju pilih tokoh pendatangnya itu:**

** Drection**

** Bieber, Selena Gomez, Carly Rae Jepsen, Taylor Swift, Logan Lerman, Zac Efron.**

** lain (Beri usul untuk tokoh pendatangnya)**

**3. Kalau nggak setuju kamu pilih next fanficnya tokoh utamanya siapa?**

** Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

** Malfoy x Pansy Parkinson**

** Diggory x Hermione Granger**

** lain (Beri usul untuk tokoh utamanya, asalkan bukan BoyxBoy atau GirlxGirl ****)**

**Kasih ide yaaa plissss. Boleh mentionin idenya ke twitter author rezkianisSP, ke ym princessdyopare , atau di kolom review atau bahkan langsung inbox-in author. PLIIIIISSS KASIH IDE YAAAA **** Ide kalian suangaaaaat berarti bagi senior yang kurang ide ini #HEH. Terakhir, Author always love you all babehh *peyukiin***


	9. Chapter 9

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

**Author:** HeyKickey

**Summary: **"Mione! Ayo kita taruhan lagi!" Kata Draco sesaat sesudah dirinya mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah Hermione. Yang diajak berbicara hanya diam saja.

**Disclaimer: **All belongs to Aunty J.K Rowling yang sampai chapter akhir fanfic ini rela karya dipinjem sama author geje seperti saya :D

**Rated: **T (iya kan nggak berubah :D)

**Astagah! Author bener-bener terharu, nggak pernah nyangka kalau fanfic ini akhirnya ada ujungnya. Padahal author kira ini fanfic tidak akan berujung. Author terharuuuuu, huaaaa! Thanks guys buat yang selama ini mau baca fanfic ini, mau review fanfic ini, bahkan mau follow dan fafort-in fanfc ini dan authornya :D Author terharuuuu. Dan terakhir, Author persembahkan chapter terakhir dari Fanfic 'I Knew You Were Trouble', but i knew, guys! I knew that you all is the best **** Love ya **

Cemburu? Blaise bilang aku cemburu. Apakah perasaan berdebar-debar dan hati yang rasanya seperti di cubit ini adalah indikasi bahwa seseorang telah cemburu? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Entahlah. Mione tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

"Masih bingung dengan perasaanmu?" Tanya Blaise seolah-olah pemuda itu bisa membaca pikirannya. Hermione terdiam.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, Mione! Aku punya teman gadis yang banyak. Dan lagi perasaan cemburu tidak hanya hinggap dalam diri seorang gadis saja" Kata Blaise dengan di awali tawanya.

"Apakah artinya kau juga pernah merasakan cemburu?" Kata Mione berganti bertanya.

"Entahlah, hanya aku yang boleh tahu." Kata Blaise tersenyum licik.

"Oh, Demi Merlin, Blaise! Aku selalu jujur dengan perasaanku kepadamu! Dan kali ini kau mau sembunyi-sembunyi dari ku?"

"Aku tidak sedang bersembunyi, aku hanya sedang menjaga perasaan."

"Menjaga perasaan?" Tanya Mione tambah penasaran.

"Yaaa, sekiranya seperti itu. Ah sudahlah! Kembali lagi kepada Draco dan kau." Tersenyum menggoda. "Kau cemburu melihat Draco dengan gadis lain?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak! Bukan urusanku dia mau dengan siapa, bukan masalahku di sedang pacaran dengan siapa, entah Draco mau berciuman dengan gadis lain, entah dia mau berkelakukan buruk, entah dia mau marah denganku. Pokoknya yang jelas mulai sekarang aku tidak mau tahu tentang dia!" Cerocos Hermione panjang lebar.

Terlihat senyum menggoda dari wajah seorang Zabini Blaise. "Mulai sekarang? Artinya dulu kau mau tahu tentang Draco?" Di muka Hermione langsung muncul semburat merah.

* * *

'Jadi, dulu kau mau tahu tentang diriku, Mione?' Tanya Draco dalam hatinya.

Bagaimana Draco bisa tahu? _Whut the huh!_ Draco masih punya dua kuping yang normal. Dan perkataan Mione tentang dirinya yang diucapkan secara panjang tanpa berhenti mengenai tidak mau tahunya dia mengenai Draco sekarang, itu semua di ucapkan hampir seperti teriakkan oleh sang putri Gryffindor.

Dan lagi, perkataan Blaise yang bagaikan suatu kesengajaan yang diucapkan dengan lantang agar si Pangeran Slytherin mendengarnya adalah suatu pancingan agar si gadis Gryffindor mau jujur dengan perasaannya, atau malah jebakan? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang perasaan Draco mulai melunak. Melunak dari perasaan beberapa saat sebelumnya yang sebal akibat pertengakarannya dengan Hermione mengenai dugaan ada apa-apa di balik peristiwa tidur seranjang.

Draco tersenyum tipis dengan peristiwa yang disebabkan oleh dua entitas yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu. Yang satu tidak sadar dengan perasaannya, dan yang satu dengan bodohnya memancing si gadis untuk jujur dengan perasaannya.

Tapi, jujur! Draco sangat bersyukur dengan peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu. Setidaknya dia juga sudah mulai sadar dengan perasaannya. Tapi sekarang hanya satu yang masih menjadi misteri, masih adakah perasaan marah di diri nona-tahu-segala itu?

"Aku yang bodoh, atau kau yang bodoh, mate?" Tanya Draco.

"Hmm?" Tanya Blaise sembari mengunyah ayam goreng sarapan paginya itu.

"Hmmm, sepertinya kau yang bodoh. Hahahahahaha!" Tiba-tiba Draco tertawa keras. Theodore Nott langsung menarik kepala Draco dari arah belakang. Diperjelas lagi, lebih tepatnya telapak Theodore mendarat di dahi draco, lalu ditariknya ke arah belakang.

"Kau tidak gila kan, mate?" Tanya Theodore kemudian.

"Aku pasti sekarang sudah meledakkan ruangan Profesor Snape seandainya aku gila!" Kata Draco sengit.

"Lalu apa alasanmu mengatakan aku bodoh?" Tanya Blaise sesaat setelah menelan kunyahan ayamnya.

"Mengenai peristiwa kemarin." Kata Draco berbisik ke arah Blaise, "HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lalu mulai tertawa keras.

Blaise malah menamplkan ekspresi bingung. "Kau dan nona-tahu-segala di danau kemarin! Dasar kau benar-benar bodoh!" Kata Blaise.

"Kau yang bodoh! Tidak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu!" Kata Blaise.

"Kau juga bodoh, berkata sekeras itu padahal kau sadar aku di dekatmu!" Balas Draco dilanjutkan dengan tawanya.

"Lalu, selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sepertinya kau sangat senang dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan." Tanya Blaise masih dengan kegiatan mengunyah ayamnya.

"Entahlah. Apakah aku harus jujur kepada, Mione?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak usah jujur, itu kalau kau ingin perasaanmu tak terbalaskan." Kata Blaise sok bijak.

"Benar juga katamu!" Kata Draco langsung beralih pergi meninggalkan meja Slytherin.

"Mione! Ayo kita taruhan lagi!" Kata Draco sesaat sesudah dirinya mendaratkan pantatnya di sebelah Hermione. Yang diajak berbicara hanya diam saja.

"Sudahlah, Draco! Kalau Mione tidak mau berbicara denganmu sebaiknya kau pergi saja!" Kata Ron dengan nada marah.

"Jadi taruhannya begini, kutahu kau sedang marah denganku—" Diam sejenak, tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Ron yang sedang naik pitam itu, "Jadi kalau dalam seharian ini kau tidak berbicara padaku kau menang. Dan jika kau menang kau bebas memberiku perintah selama sehari, dan bila kau kau kalah—seperti dulu, kau harus menuruti permintaanku selama sehari." Kata Draco dengan senyum menggodanya.

Hermione masih terdiam, "Diam berarti setuju!" Kata Draco.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya, Draco—"

"Kau kalah! HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kata Draco dilanjutkan tawa puasnya.

"K-KAU! Aku tidak bilang aku setuju, bodoh!" Kata Hermione mengelak.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, diam berarti setuju!" Jawab Draco. "Tapi buktinya sekarang aku berbicara!" Lanjut Hermione.

"Dan karena kau berbicara itu kau kalah!" Kata Draco tertawa, Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan! Aku tidak mau setuju dengan taruhan itu! Huh!"

"Terserah, pokoknya kau harus setuju dengan taruhan ini, banyak orang disini yang menjadi saksinya. Benar kan Ginny?" Tanya Draco penuh kemenangan.

"A-HA!" Kata Ginny sembari mengangguk. Hampir semua murid Gryffindor yang mengetahui kejadian itu tertawa cekikikan kecuali Ron yang masih geram.

"Terserah!" Komentar Hermione.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melaksanakan taruhan ini, aku juga tidak mau menemanimu keliling kastil nanti malam, besok malam, dan seterusnya untuk patrolimu." Masih dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan pangeran Slytherin.

"Itu tidak adil, Dracooo!"

"Terserah!" Kata Draco menirukan gaya Hermione. "Kau pilih setuju atau tidak terserah dirimu, aku hanya memperingatkan, hati-hati saja bila tiba-tiba di belakangmu ada Baron berdarah, atau nanti malam kau di ganggu oleh peeves." Cerocos Draco.

"Oke! Oke! Baiklah aku setuju! Ingat! Hanya sehari saja!" Kata Hermione dengan sebal.

"Setuju!" Kata Draco penuh kemenangan. Beberapa murid Gryffindor cekikikan melihat kegiatan dua entitas itu.

"Perintah pertama!" Kata Draco. Hermione yang berniat akan memasukkan sebuah cupcake ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba langsung mengarahkan cupcake itu ke mulut Draco. Terlihat ekspresi sebal di wajah Draco.

"Kau tidak bisakah memberiku sedikit waktu? DRAKKKIEEE!" Omel Hermione. Draco tanpa mempedulikan Hermione yang mengomel segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya perasaanmu padaku, Mione." Kata Draco santai dengan mengelap cupcake di bibirnya. Ginny yang berada di sebelah Hermione juga tidak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Ingat apa yang dikatakan Draco, yang sejujurnya! Hahahahaha, jangan sampai ia memberikan setetes veritaserum dalam gelas jus labumu. Hihihihihihihi." Kata Ginny dengan cekikikan yang diikuti tawa beberapa gadis Gryffindor.

"Benar katamu, Ginny! Setiap ketua murid kan mendapatkan sebotol kecil veritaserum untuk mendeteksi kesalahan murid yang !" Kata Draco dengan tersenyum menggoda.

"Heiii! Sejak kapan kau dan Ginny bersekongkol? Huh! Kupikir kau membelaku, Ginny! Atau bahkan pacarmu juga bersekongkol dengan Draco juga?" Tanya Hermione kepada Ginny sembari melirik ke arah Harry. Harry hanya cekikikan.

"Setetes veritaserum sepertinya bagus." Draco manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Arrrghh! Aku pilih kabur saja. Huh!" Hermione lalu mulai membalikkan badan dan berniat pergi, "Jangan ikuti aku, Dra~kieee~" Kata Hermione sesaat sebelum pergi. Ron yang melihat kejadian itu semua berlangsung di depan matanya mulai meremas tangannya geram. "Kau harus belajar tidak memaksakan perasaanmu, Ronald." Kata Ginny sembari memberikan senyum agar kakaknya itu menggunakan kedewasaannya.

"Aku pergi menyusul dulu, guys!" Pamit Draco kepada beberapa anak Gryffindor masih dengan senyum penuh kemenangan persis dengan senyumnya ketika ia baru mendudukkan pantatnya di dekat Hermione beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

Bukan menyusul tepatnya, Draco malah pergi menuju ke ruang ketua asrama dengan ditangannya terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dan sebuah kue yang ia curi dari dapur Hogwarts. Diletakkannya barang-barang curiannya itu di meja ruang rekreasi ketua asrama. Mau apa dia mencuri barang-barang seperti itu? Dia mau memberi kejutan ke putri Gryffindor. Tapi tenang saja semua ini bukan sepenuhnya curian.

Draco lalu menyihirkan beberapa buket bunga dengan beberapa buah lilin menghiasi ruang rekreasi ketua murid saat itu. Selesai! Sederhana namun cukup romantis, dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu putri Gryffindor itu datang ke ruang ketua murid. Semoga saja gadis itu cepat datang.

Terdengar suara lukisan terbuka. Sepertinya Merlin sedang memihak kepadanya. Draco segera berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. Bukan sedang ada inpeksi seragam kok, hanya saja ia ingin terlihat rapi dan TAMPAN di depan Putri Gryffindor.

"Draco?" Tanya Hermione takjub. "Kau? Semua ini?" Masih dengan Hermione yang bertanya dengan seluruh perubahan di ruangan ketua murid ini juga dengan Draco. Setangkai bungan mawar merah berada di tangannya. Hermione tiba-tiba cekikikan menanggapi semua ini.

"Mioneee! Aku melakukan semua ini tulus. Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Tanyanya sembari mendengus sebal.

"Habisnya kau terlihat lucu, Draco." Kata Hermione. "Lucu? Tidak kah kau melihat kalau sekarang aku terlihat sangat tampan?"

"Tampan? Aku tegaskan, yang bilang kau tampan hanyalah ibumu. Hahahahahahaha." Hermione tertawa.

"Dan juga hati kecilmu." Kata Draco yang lalu memunculkan semburat merah di wajah Hermione. "Iya kaaan~?" Draco tersenyum menggoda. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Draco!" Kata Hermione. "Sudahlah Mione, jujur saja kepadaku. Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Blaise kemarin?" Tanya Draco.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Hermione salah tingkah.

"Kemarin kau dan Blaise berbicara dengan sangat keras, kau tahu?"

"D-Dracoooo!" Hermione segera meraih sebuah gelas berisi minuman di dekatnya untuk mengalihkan salah tingkahnya.

"Kau ingat, kau kan masih harus menuruti perintahku seharian ini, dan perintahku yang tadi belum kau lakukan. Katakan sejujurnya Mione, apakah kau menCINTAi ku?" Kata Draco.

"Tidak, kau tadi tidak bertanya seperti itu! Kau tadi bertanya mengenai perasaanku kepadamu." Protes Mione.

"Sama saja Mione! Pliss, jangan menguji kesabarankuuu!" Kata Draco tidak sabar. "Oh ya! Dan kau tidak bisa bohong. Karena segelas minuman yang mash ada di tanganmu itu sudah ku beri setetes Veritaserum, eh." Senyum menggoda masih mengembang di muka Draco. Sedangkan Hermione matanya terbelalak dengan tingkah laku lebih salah tingkah.

"E-e-e—" Kata Mione tergagap. "Katakan sejujurnya Mione, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Draco. "Dracoooo! Kenapa pertanyaanmu berganti lagi? Huh!" Cerocos Mione. "Jujurlah Mioneee." Draco masih dengan tidak sabar.

"Oke, oke! Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasakan berdebar jika didekatmu, dan aku merasa nyaman jika harus berada di dekatmu. Apakah itu indikasi aku suka kepadamu?"

"Mungkin, jadi—terimalah bunga mawar ini, kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Mione." Hermione lalu mengambil setangkai bunga mawar itu. "Selanjutnya apa? Apakah aku harus memelukmu saking senangnya?" Tanya Hermione salah tingkah dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa.

"I love you, pevert bodoh!" Kata Hermione. "I love you more than anything, nona-segala-tahu."

* * *

Kabar tentang kedekatan kedua ketua murid itu langsung tersebar ke seluruh penjuru hogwarts sampai pada area luar kastil juga, sebut saja gubuk milik Heagrid juga sudah mulai mendengar gosip tentang kedekatan keduanya. Itu hanyalah gosip kedekatan.

Tapi bukankah bukan lagi menjalin kedekatan melainkan sudah menjalin hubungan. Mereka sudah pacaran! Iya, tapi hanya teman-teman dekat mereka dalam lingkup setiap asrama masing-masing yang sudah tahu.

"Oh, Drakieee! Kalau tahu begini aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Sebagai pacar dan asisten bagiku sama saja perlakuanmu. Huh!" Kata Hermione kepada draco ketika istirahat lathan Quiditch. Semua anak Slytherin yang ada disitu tertawa, sedangkan Blaise tersenyum memandangi keduanya.

'Dulu aku pernah berkata kalau aku menjaga perasaan, Mione. Dan kau tahu? Sesungguhnya aku menjaga perasaanmu. Aku tidak mau perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepada Draco teralihkan hanya karena kau merasa tidak enak kepadaku kalau aku berkata jujur bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan lagi, melihat orang yang ku cintai bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai itu lebih baik, daripada orang yang kucintai tersiksa karena bersama orang yang tidak dicintainya. Mungkin aku harus membuka hati untuk gadis lain, kau mau membantuku, Mione?' Kata Blaise dalam hati.

**Finally! Akhirnya end juga chapter ini. *terharuuuu* Rasanya sedih banget buat mengakhiri fanfic pertama author ini. Sebenarnya nanti kalau ada kesempatan waktu dan ide juga, author mau bikin fanfic sendiri lanjutan IKYWT tapi tokoh utamanya si Blaise yang mencari jodoh #HEH whut do you think, gays?**

**Thanks buat reader-readerku yang unyu-unyuuu, terus buat one direction yang lagu-lagunya jadi inspirasiku buat pembuatan chapter terakhir ini, sekalian ide, kalo lagi baca chapter ini mending sama download lagunya one directon yang Truly Madly Deeply, Magic, She's not afraid dan Irresistable.**

**Buat polling kemarin, polling kemarin dimenangkan oleh Dramione**—lagi **:D Dan fanfic terbarunya bisa dibaca sekarang dengan judul 'Truly, Madly, Deeply.' Lagi-lagi author kasih judul fanfic dengan judul lagu, webe judul banget XD Enjoyed my new fanfic guys, jangan lupa review chapter terakhir IKYWT ini (kasih tahu gimana pendapat kalian selama ada ini fanfic? galau nantiin next chapnya, galau nantiin authornya ngoceh, dll dan fanfic terbarunya author :D Kalau mau kasih saran tinggal pm-in author aja, mention ke twitternya, atau nyapa-nyapa di ym juga nggak apa **** Author love you always :D**


End file.
